


Try Once More

by Nomad_Dash



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, Eventual Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Minor Niles/ Oc, Minor Ryoma/ Xander, Slow Burn, Tumblr Prompt, but not really?, i dont know how to write for Heroes because I forgot most of the story, lovers to enemies to friends to lovers, screw the rules I do what I want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 45,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomad_Dash/pseuds/Nomad_Dash
Summary: He wasn’t mad that he just exposed their relationship, he was tossing him aside.He didn’t want to reunite with him.He thought he was dead?





	1. -

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written much less posted an actual fanfic since FF.net was not ironically relevant but I got so HECKIN inspired by this tumblr post so why the hell not. I’ve also never read a fic that’s been set in the “Heroes FE Universe” But I’m gonna set up my own got damb rules for what I want for that good ol plot convince.  
> Summoner is going to be interpreted as my OC who does play a big part of the story, but he doesn’t ruin any leokumi romance. I’m sorry if this bothers anyone.  
> Any updates will most likely be fixes for spelling or grammar, but at some point I would like to add an end to the story.  
> Based on: http://jumin-trash.tumblr.com/post/171358840881/leokumi-fic-idea-takumi-is-summoned-immediately
> 
> This is not betaed, I am rusty and characters might be OOC, but I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Updated 5/27/18: Broken up into chapters to read easier! Also betaed to the best of my ability, might still be a few things off :<
> 
> I hope I did this justice for everyone ;~;

-

Saving up orbs was always a struggle, but could he really be blamed? He was fighting to save Askr, and his blessed weapon could change the tides of battle like it was nothing if he made the right call. He didn’t want to brag, but he was a great tactician with the power to do that- but he supposed some of his knowledge did come from the High deliverer Robin from Ylisse. With a breath to relax, he imaging the hero he’s heard so much about from his siblings. They spoke of him so highly- Ryoma saying he was an excellent marksman with pinpoint accuracy, Hinoka saying he could single-handedly destroy any army of flyers (“He’s an archer, yeah? Of course he can why- the hell you bringing that up as an argument.”) and Sakura saying her big brother was amazing so “p-please do not doubt his skill.”  
  
A roll of gray eyes he wasn’t even aware he gave in the present. Of course he wasn’t doubting this wild card’s skill, just he hasn’t acquired a lot of archers for the army; the last one he summoned was Niles months ago and that deviant fool is more useful in the bedroom than on the battlefield.  
  
“Summoner Cato? Are you alright? You’re suddenly flushed.”  
  
The summoner glanced up as the concerned voice of Sharena pulled him from his thoughts, making him clear his throat as he loaded up the last of his orbs into the weapon. Thinking about the fight he was going to have to subject himself to to get more of them was enough to sober him up and focus on the task. Right now at this time of day obtaining a new ally was more important than midnight plans with a thief.  
  
“Yes, just… It’s going to be a long struggle if I don’t get the hero we need.” All heroes were valid, but sometimes an archer was a little more useful than a dagger user. He really wished he could control who he was summoning with this divine weapon, but sometimes the portal opened up to a different hero he didn't imagine. Oh well, he sent no one home until they were ready. Then again, Cato has simply heard too much about this wild card from his family to just leave him alone in Hoshido. Azama has told him that the prince hates being alone just as much as the monk finds life meaningless.  
  
“I’m sure you can do it!” Anna was quick to curve the worry as if that was the complete reason for the summoner’s hesitation. He definitely wasn’t going to correct her.  
  
“Whoever comes forth, we will welcome them with open arms.”  
  
“You better; I don’t have time for any petty drama shit.” The summoner mumbled in response to Alphonse. He could only handle so much of Odin’s… himself-ness and sick pranks that caused said drama.  
  
There was no more time to stall, he had a spot to fill in his army and a family to completely reunite. Shoulder’s squared he took another breath to concentrate on what he was doing. Colorless hero, archer, wild card. He could do this.  
  
The trigger was pulled with a flash of white, but Cato managed to stay rooted to his spot as he’s long since grown use to the recoil the sacred weapon brought. The portal was opened, now it was up to the hero to take up the call for action and step through. Their home world would be fine, peaceful in time and protected as they fought in this universe. Helping many heroes understand that it was okay to fight this war without worries of their home if they accepted the offer was simply one of his many responsibilities as the summoner. The white light grew almost instantly, meaning the offer was accepted quickly and the hero was coming through. Normally there was a hesitating moment of anxieties and questions, but it seemed this hero had none. The white light started to fade as the sacred summoning grounds were filled with smoke. A prominent silhouette slowly came into view as the fog started to dissipate showing their new ally standing strong with a prideful look on his face. First impressions matter.  
  
“I’m Takumi, first prince of Hoshido and wielder of the divine Fujin Yumi. Makes me pretty useful, I’d say.” Now wasn’t the time to show how distraught he was being the last of his family to be allowed to fight here; how much it left him questioning his self worth as he waited for the call. He was the strong one of the family so he had to act like it.  
  
The Summoner wasn’t the only one excited to see the foreign prince, but he was able to hide it and keep it at a modest level unlike the princess and commander of Askr. Instantly the two girls were in front of the Hoshidan, welcoming him to their kingdom in a way that someone as attentive as Cato could tell was a bit overwhelming. The smug pride on the archer’s face was replaced with mild surprise as he was surrounded by two. Amber eyes darted between the duo as he tried to focus on one, but both were talking and he was in a new world- this really wasn’t the best way to great a new hero.  
  
Alphonse spoke up to break the habit of improper introductions before it even became one. Sharena and Anna stepped aside, allowing the prince of Askr to step forward for a proper introduction. Takumi seemed to respond to that one better in the sense that he wasn’t overwhelmed. With that introductions were given following a proper one from the princess and the commander only to end with the summoner. Everyone knew who the newcomer truly wanted to see though.  
  
“Come now, your family truly will be surprised to see you.” Cato suggested. He was out of orbs -again- so there wasn’t a need to linger about here any longer. Maybe someday he’d actually be able to save up and do the impossible of five summons in one session, but there was never the time to do so. There may also be a dash of impatiences in there- but that wasn't important. They would need the extra force right at the moment, not whenever he somehow gathered twenty orbs in one short period which he was honestly thinking to be fairy tale. Takumi eagerly agreed to the idea of heading to the castle where he would be staying and no one could blame him. The subtle excitement seemed to keep the new prince talkative since from what Cato has heard, he wasn’t the most open around new people. No one was going to do anything to change that, so they all kept a friendly appearance as Takumi asked many questions. Most seemed to be about Askr and the war which they all took different turns to answer or add input.  
  
Unknown to the other Askr residents, the summoner was going to have a lot of fun introducing the archer to the rest of the palace residents. It was only fair to do so, Takumi was talked up quite a bit not only by the family of Hoshido, but also what little residence and royal family of Nohr resides here too. Someday Camilla and Elise will come, he knew their brothers missed them dearly.  
  
The carriage was brought to a stop in front of the palace and once the door was opened for them they all stepped out one at the time. The castle doors opened for them as the entrance was reviled. No one was in the entry hall, which wasn’t something the summoner found a problem as he continued to lead the group. Here was where talk ended since the newcomer was more interested looking around what would be his home for who knows how long. They only stopped in front of doors to the main hall which most of the heroes socialized in, found out about missions and whatever other news needed to be told.  
  
It was also where everyone gathered when they heard the news a new hero -or occasionally two- would be brought in. Even though who was recruited could remain surprise or secret, news that the quartet were going to the summoning grounds could not.  
  
Once the group was standing in front of the hall, the summoner couldn’t help himself. He had a grand speech prepared from what planning time he had walking here, so he had to look good. He was known to be prim and proper so no one batted an eye when he stated to idly fix his white gray hair (Takumi did glance over for the sudden stop, but it didn’t last long and he didn’t say anything.) He pushed his bangs to rest correctly on his forehead before making sure the navy ribbon keeping the length tied together was in a perfect bow which rested at the back of his neck. Even in a tie it extended down to his ribs so he needed to put extra attention towards making it look well groomed and not a mess. Oboro had helped him turn the long coat into a hooded cloak- and if anyone noted that the fastener matched that of Niles from his own cloak, no one dared to say a word. Cato was a private person about his relationship no matter how obvious Niles made it out of spite. His cute pink blush made the little beauty mark under the outer corner of his left eye stand out even more according to the outlaw.  
  
Through all of his prep, Alphonse took the speaking role. “Your brother and sisters are here as you should know, but I can’t promise they’ll be the first go greet you.” Takumi nodded, a bit saddened by that, but allowed the other prince to continue only for it to be Sharena.  
  
“It’s really a shot in the dark whenever we try to summon a hero. We can only go off class and hope for the best, and even then we might be wrong. We would of loved to have you sooner.” Takumi did appreciate that news, it helped his anxieties even by a little. She continued. “We’ll make sure you’ll get to see your siblings soon enough. I’m sure they’ll love to show you around the castle!”  
  
The prep for the speech was done. “I’ll let you know when you can in, Takumi.” The summoner started. “Everyone has to be gathered around to welcome our new recruit.” He didn’t even give him time to dispute how he didn’t really like so attention on him before the summoner slipped into the main hall by himself. How big was this army anyway? Sure, he was good with his fujin, but maybe not enough to impress an army full of warriors from many different kingdoms and… timelines, apparently? Confusing. Hard concept to completely wrap his head around to accept as his current reality, but the point stood that there was bound to be someone better than him. The only thing special about him was that he was the last one of the royal Hoshidan family to come here.  
  
Takumi had no idea what was being said on the other side of the heavy doors since he could only hear muffled murmurs. No doubt a crowd was forming for whatever was being said.  
  
“How big is this army?” Takumi asked with a glance over, not carrying who answered him.  
  
“About 98 now.” Anna was the one who provided a specific answer.  
  
A slow nod. “And my siblings are here?” Just to make sure.  
  
“Mmhmm.” Anna again. “I think a retainer of yours too. Oboro was it?”  
  
Another nod at a more casual speed. She did help him calm down a bit whenever he got too in his head and no one else was around. She was a lot better at it than Hinata who was still left in Hoshido, but there was one person who could help him better when around. He was about to ask, but was not able to do so as the door was opened once more. Apparently he had to lead now and stepped forward to enter the main hall.  
  
Alphonse was right, his siblings were not the first person who stood before him at his welcoming, but he wasn’t allowed to say anything to the armored axeman as Ryoma was easy to spot in a crowd. The army was parting for them, understandably so as the peerless samurai quickly made his way forward. Takumi wasn’t even able to see Hinoka or Sakura easily following behind him since he was soon engulfed in a large hug. At the least, he could tell the hug managed to grow with Hinoka at his right and Sakura at his left.  
  
Takumi has been doing so well, amazing even keeping a strong appearance ever since he was left by himself in Hoshido, but it crumbled away so easily. He’s missed them, too much was a pathetic understatement at this point. One by one they accepted the summoning with Sakura being first and soon he was all alone. He knew it couldn’t be helped, he was explained that on the way here, but that didn’t make being left alone any more bearable. He wasn’t too aware of any noise the army around him was making, but right now Takumi didn’t completely care about them. He was sure he could be introduced to everyone later, right now he was with his family.  
  
The hug slowly ended so the Hoshidan siblings could actually look at each other. It wasn’t surprising seeing that Sakura was crying, but it was seeing Hinoka and Ryoma just as misty eyed too. It made it okay for the archer to shed a tear or two himself even if he was only vaguely aware of them laying on his cheeks. It’s been a long few months of waiting.  
  
“I-I’m so happy you’re here big brother!” Sakura was hugging him again and he couldn’t deny her anything so he let it be with an arm around her back.  
  
“Yeah,” Hinoka started with a sniff, recovering after wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, “we were worried about how well you were taking care of Hoshido all on your own.” It was said with a playful punch to his arm.  
  
Takumi tried to frown, but he was too happy to be reunited to take her jest with any self doubt.  
  
“Of course he can. He’s a capable archer and hero now. It’s about time he’s able to use his skill for the kingdom of Askr. They really took too long bringing you here.”  
  
“If summoner heard you say that he’d lecture you to death.” Hinoka chuckled, mood the best it’s ever been with her brother finally here.  
  
The statement was complete truth, the summoner was prideful man, but he was doing his best to help the army. Takumi wasn’t even aware that the summoner and the Askrans left. He had a feeling it was to let him get acquainted with his new life with his siblings instead of them. He was thankful for that, he’d be more at ease letting family do so than people he still found strangers.  
  
Finally Sakura released him from the hug. “There’s so much to show you here, big brother!” She must of really changed being here the longest. Normally she was so timid and quiet, but now she was speaking at normal volume instead of the constant whisper. Maybe she was just excited. They didn’t get to move from the current spot as someone else stopped by.  
  
“Lord Takumi, it’s actually you!” Oboro made her presence, and he could easily say he was happy to see her after dealing with Hinata for so long. Nothing negative against him, but his personality did not help his stress of being that one sibling left behind.  
  
Maybe it was finally being with his family or maybe because he did miss his calmer retainer, but it was easier to talk to her more than ever. Oboro was always the easier of the two to talk with to begin with, but he couldn’t help but always be a bit on guard around her. Takumi knew about the little crush she had on him and even though he knew she wouldn’t act on it, there was someone else he was devoted to to not risk anything.  
  
Speaking of which, where was he? Could something of happened to where he wasn’t here?  
  
No time to ask, he apparently had to start introductions with those around him. He wasn’t told the names of a few and not everyone, but he figured slowly over time he would learn all if not most of them and know which names for which face by heart. He did have a pretty great memory after all, but he was still slowly getting frustrated as more and more introductions and welcomes of those he wasn't wanting to see came. Florina was sweet and kind and reminded him a bit of Sakura, but not to be harsh she wasn’t who he wished to see.  
  
Takumi was sure he was somewhere in the middle of the room when he finally asked his siblings. “Is anyone from Nohr here?” He figured one from the country was bound to be here, but he hasn't seen anyone. Their families have resolved their tension, but he still knew it was a bit out of character for him to ask so directly. They didn’t know, but he couldn’t wait any longer.  
  
Hinoka was quick to answer with a question. “Yeah, there’s Xander, Leo, Niles, Odin and Felicia.” She listed with a count on her fingers “Why? I thought you still disliked them.”  
  
He really should of told them sooner, but even now he kept mute on what he should say. He was definitely not scared of their reaction, nope, haha, who said he was? “We’re fighting the same war here, do we really have time for old grudges from another universe?”  
  
Oh no, silence. Should he of said the truth? He promised not to unless they both agreed they were ready but it wasn’t like they expected to be teleported to another world and-  
  
“That’s… very mature of you Takumi.” Ryoma praised, giving his brother a pat on the back before leading them to somewhere else in the large hall.  
  
Said prince shrugged and gave a weak, embarrassed laugh. “I guess that happens when you’re the only one running a kingdom for a while.” They’ve dwelled on it enough out here in the open.  
  
It didn’t take long for him to figure out where they were going though as soon he caught sight of two blonds in dark armor. They were speaking lowly to themselves, whispering something that was just for the two of them. They didn’t stand out as much here in their black armor which Takumi would of found amusing, but it wasn’t his main focus.  
  
Unsurprisingly, his main focus was on the smaller of the two Nohrians.  
  
He tried -really, he did- to keep civilized especially after crying in front of almost a hundred strangers, but he couldn’t help it.  
  
“Leo!” He missed him just as much, so much that he didn't realize the mage’s shocked expression when he jumped to face him or his own sibling’s confusion for his sudden change towards a Norhian of all people. Sure, Leo was the one he got along with the best out of the royal family, but not enough to start running towards him, past Niles who turned away from the summoner he was talking with, to unknowing take advantage of Leo’s stun silence to pull him in a tight embraced.  
  
For some reason this eyes of the small group of six burned into him more than the whole army at the family reunion. Takumi’s shoulder’s tensed to matched the rigidness in Leo’s whole body, making him slowly pull himself away from the hug even though he kept his arms over his shoulders. A blush was forming across his cheeks at his realization they had a little audience, but his attention was still primarily on Leo.  
  
“Sorry I… I may of gotten a little… Leo?” Even with his embarrassment, Takumi couldn’t help but keep his happy smile as he held his boyfriend. It was only when he pulled back enough did he finally realize his expression. It’s been a long, long time since he’s seen him with such a face and it was definitely the last he expected to be seeing him here with. Maybe he was so surprised to see him too? He tried a different approach, lifting a hand to cup his pale cheek to say softly for the two of them. “Dear?”  
  
They’ve teased the idea of pet names once when he was visiting Nohr. They were so embarrassed over what they gave each other that they simply sat there in blushing silence for a good five minutes while holding hands.  
  
He wanted to be happy that it got Leo moving and reacting, but it wasn’t the way he expected. Leo pushed him away harshly, making him stumble back numbly. At the least, he managed to catch himself before crashing into anybody. Naturally, Takumi did _not_ appreciate being pushed so rudely when it was supposed to be their reunion too, but he didn’t get the chance to voice his displeasure.  
  
“You’re alive?!”  
  
That was definitely the last thing Takumi expected, just like the expression. Huh.  
  
“You’re alive and you’re… you’re hugging me? You couldn’t even be in the same room as me without calling me 'Nohrian Scum.'” It’s also been a long, long time since he’s heard Leo speak and act so harshly to him. It became the archer’s turn to be left in silence, even though it was one full of hurt instead of shock. Leo shook his head, seemed to become aware of the audience that started to grow by a few numbers. With his head held high to keep his pride from what just happened, Leo walked away. Takumi couldn’t read his face with his back to him, but he could his posture.  
  
He wasn’t mad that he just exposed their relationship, he was tossing him aside.  
  
He didn’t want to reunite with him.  
  
He thought he was dead?  
  
“I am sorry about him… it is nice to know you are fighting by our side, Prince Takumi.” The archer finally looked up at his name to face the dark prince and listened to his serious tone. He couldn’t really read Xander to begin with, but at least his welcoming was nicer. The glance the two high princes shared with each other was missed by the distraught Hoshidan. What was his relationship now?  
  
“Aww, having a little lovers quarrel?” After being so rudely ignored Niles stepped forward from watching from the sidelines. He slung his arm over the other archer’s shoulders, honestly a little surprised it was allowed to stay there instead of getting removed in a blink of an eye. He found it acceptable to continue. “You know, I always figured you would be the huffy prideful one in a relationship and him the one to pull a stunt like that.” Takumi perked up at that. Did he know about their relationship? Quickly the panic left, that was impossible. Niles was the first one gone before Sakura which was what started the relationship. “But don’t worry, I can give you some great advice on how to deal with a hot headed-“  
  
“Niles.”  
  
“Yeah sunshine?”  
  
Cato for the most part just let the interaction be. He’s seen many reunions between partners and couples, but he remained to the side when this reunion turned sour. It wasn’t his place until it needed to be unless a fight broke out.  
  
A flush formed over the summoner’s cheeks at the nickname being said in front of so many people. Somehow he’s still hasn't realized Niles always does it on purpose.  
  
“Let the Hoshidan family show their brother around already and come with me.”  
  
“Yes~”  
  
At least that took care of the outlaw, but he still couldn’t understand what all just happened. What was wrong with his boyfriend? What all did he miss? How long has been here?  
  
This wasn’t fair, this was suppose to be his happy reunion. When Takumi was alone at night writing letters to Leo he knew he could never send he talked with himself what he wanted to do whenever he was to finally be summoned. He knew Leo would never see what he wanted to rehearse for a sweet reunion, but he wanted to run into each other’s arms and forget they were in this new world for a second as they remembered what each other’s embrace felt like.  
  
He wanted to reason that maybe Leo was a lot shyer about hiding their relationship than he first let on, not like that was something he would hold against him, but… he thought he was dead? That was his way to show it?  
  
“Big brother…?”  
  
He wasn’t even aware he was in a daze until he was properly snapped out of it by the priestess. Takumi finally glance down at her, face still blank, but from the stiffness in his shoulders it was obvious that at any moment things wouldn't be okay when what happened finally started to process.  
  
“I think it would be best to, um… show you parts of the castle?”  
  
Hinoka found it easy to follow up now. “Yeah, this place is huge. You should probably learn it as soon as possible.”  
  
“It would be ideal to discuss what just transpired privately.”  
  
Ryoma’s words finally snapped him out of whatever daze he was in.  
  
“Yeah, showing me around this place sounds like a great idea. Where should we start? Down this hall?” Takumi decided for them as he started off in the opposite direction Leo marched towards. As much as he wanted to chase after him to see why he was acting so strange, there was no way he could right now. He needed some time figuring out just why he thought he was dead… of all the things.  
  
At the least, it didn’t seem like he picked a wrong direction as none of his siblings tried to stop him. It was an awkward and tense silence, but slowly the tour started when he accidentally came across something important. Sakura was trying her best for her big brother to put him at ease and told him what they were passing. Of course she was curious over what all that was, but she knew her brother was not going to talk about it in the current state he was in. He was hardly paying attention to the tour, but at least he caught where the food hall and the weaponry was. After that he only cared about where where the training area was (probably outside, he figured) where his siblings stayed, where he was residing, and-  
  
“So… Leo, huh?”  
  
Leave it to Ryoma for wanting him to suffer more. He wasn’t even allowed to start running away either. He only just started to speed up his pace when Hinoka grabbed his arm to pull him back to the group.  
  
“What about it?” He grumbled in his defense once his plan to run away was ruined. Here it comes, they were going to judge him, he wasn’t going to be able to be with Leo anymore- wait what was the status of their relationship anyway? He was dead to Leo and he could tell it wasn’t a ‘you’re dead to me’ sort of dead, he thought he was actually, no longer breathing levels of dead. Does this-  
  
“When did this start?”  
  
And that’s when the interrogation started. He really wished that they could of been kind and waited until they got to an actual room, but at the least there didn’t seem to be anyone else around in this area. For all he knew everyone was still in the main hall, but he supposed this privacy had to do for now. It wasn’t like his siblings were giving him much choice besides Sakura maybe, but she wasn't saying anything as she looked up at him. He was told to start from the beginning.  
  
He’s sort of kept in contact with Leo ever since their conflict resolved through occasional letters, but the contact doubled whenever Sakura was summoned to help heal the Askrian army. As much as he wanted to be proud for his sister for such an honor she was so nervous about, it was scary seeing her step through some strange portal and then suddenly be gone. The feeling increased at the realization there was no chance of contact with his little sister. Letters with Leo turned into meetups where it was just the two of them, and even though Leo couldn’t relate fully since it wasn't family, he knew the feeling of suddenly missing someone prominent in one’s life with the news his retainer Niles left in the same way. They bonded over their confusion and uncertainty over this new world, the feeling increasing more once Ryoma was the next to be summoned. Of course his bond with Hinoka grew stronger, but he enjoyed the different kind of comfort Leo brought.  
  
It wasn’t the intention, but slowly they fell in love with a the same grace of awkward teenagers they were only just too old to be. They were both embarrassingly new to this thing called love and relationships and everything was taken horribly slow, yet the perfect pace for them. Only once they were in private did they do the heavily intimate things… like talking while holding hands. If they were feeling adventurous, they would share a hug -two if they were feeling very affection on each other. Really, the farthest they’ve ever been is cuddle on a bench in the Hoshido garden for a few minutes only to leave when they could of sworn they heard someone coming.  
  
Whenever Leo’s last letter never came Takumi thought of the worse. He couldn’t help his mind traveling into such domains as assassination, death from illness, or even worse: Xander found their romantic letters talking about how they were excited to take next step of sharing a kiss and bared Leo from ever contacting him again. He was too worried and didn’t share this with Hinoka when the silence came since he always took his own overthinking to heart.  
  
There were things he left omitted when explaining his love life story such as how far they haven’t gotten like they haven’t even kissed yet. All they knew was that things were taken awfully slow.  
  
“Okay, I get not wanting to reveal us dating in such a way in front of so many people, but… I don’t think he’s so shy to say I’m dead. I’m alive, right?”  
  
Hinoka reaches out to give a pinch to cheek. Instantly Takumi made a noise of discomfort and pushing her hand away.  
  
“Well, you’re definitely alive alright.” He knew his older sister was trying to make him feel better in her own special way, but he couldn’t shake the anxieties this problem was giving him. He rubbed his abused cheek for a moment before slowly dropping his hand, frown still present. He really wanted to understand his boyfriend’s (?) reasoning for his reaction.  
  
“When did Leo arrive here?” Either Sakura or Ryoma would know best. He should at least confirm something.  
  
“It was a little over two weeks after me, I believe.” The first prince provided. “He was the first of the royal Norh family to arrive.” It sounded about right to the archer. It took some time to send and receive letters between the two kingdoms, but at the least that confirmed that Xander wasn’t confiscating their letters- not like he actually thought that to begin with, why would he? Leo suddenly being summoned with little notice really was the most understandable reason why the letters stopped. He wasn’t mad about if either since he knew he’d be summoned and brought here too… just didn’t realize it would of taken this long.  
  
At the least, everyone knew what sort of question he would ask next.  
  
“He stuck around Niles when he first arrived for the most part. Even when Odin showed up he preferred the outlaw.”  
  
Understandable, really.  
  
“Xander was the recruit before you actually.” Hinoka’s tidbit was interesting to know, but it didn’t completely answer the question he was really looking for. “He’s been here… about two weeks now, yeah?”  
  
“Y-Yes.” It was accompanied with a timid nod. “Their reunion was a-a lot more formal than ours.” Again, not surprising to Takumi nor what he wanted. “But… I don’t think he was acting any different, just… the usual fish out of water behavior when you suddenly live somewhere new. Prince Xander seemed to help ease him some.”  
  
“To us he’s been the same Leo we always known since peace was brought upon our two kingdoms. Polite when needed, but still obviously guarded. He’s never sought out any of us, unsurprisingly. Xander hasn’t said anything to me either.” Takumi wasn’t in the mindset to realize the way Ryoma said the older Nohrian’s name or why they would exchange that sort of information since it all just made him even more confused. It sounded like his Leo, but the reaction towards him wasn’t.  
  
“What are you going to do?”  
  
Takumi shrugged in response to his older sister. He didn’t know. There were no signs of a break up happening and part of him was still in numb shock of it all.  
  
“It is kinda hard to support your relationship when your boyfriend thinks you still hate him, not to mention apparently dead.”  
  
Oh yeah, there was also that. He did sort of overlook how Leo thought they still had that heated hatred towards each other. Having someone violently react thinking you were six feet under really makes one overlook other things.  
  
“Would you guys actually support us…? You know… if….” The sentence was finished with a vague gesture with his hand. He couldn’t help matching his little sister's level of timidness since he was scared to ask hearing that hard truth from Ryoma. He would be the one who would give it to him, he just knew it.

He thought there would be another tense, awkward silence that would follow, but his little sister spoke up before that could happen.  
  
“O-Of course we would of! I’m so happy you found someone special to be with. We all are!” She sounded so confident Takumi could almost believe the reunion with his boyfriend was just as perfect as he always imagined it to be. “You were so happy to run into his arms in front of that many people… just so… honestly and openly happy. A-And seeing you happy… makes me happy too!” The confirmation from his two other siblings really was what he needed to hear right now. Even though he wasn’t sure on his status with his boyfriend anymore, at least he had his family. Finally he had a slight grin on features from the support as he murmured an embarrassed thanks.  
  
Even with all the worries he couldn't help but give a weak grin. At the least that worry was off his shoulders, now he needed to find out what was wrong with Leo.

~!~

Quick footsteps could hardly be heard in the carpeted hall, but only one was around to care and follow. It didn’t bother the mage as he stalked forward, mind working a mile a minute as he tried to process all that took place. He wasn’t sure what this emotion he was feeling was called, just that it was terrifying. The Takumi he knew hated him with passion, an abnormal obsession he felt and he couldn’t stand his prideful arrogance. He was brash and loud, couldn’t just sit back and think like -the Nohrian thought- he should. He was an archer, they normally stayed in the back, not run head first into battle.  
  
For once his thoughts were a muddled mess in his mind instead of a line like he was walking with Xander simply following. He wasn’t sure where his brother was going besides somewhere private, but really that was only two places at this point. He figured it wasn’t too surprising with his little brother entered his room instead of his own, but he brushed it off as it was closer.  
  
Xander kept the door opened for himself before it was closed in his face, which was a strong possibility, but he didn’t let it bother him. He pushed it open and closed behind himself once inside. Something else was far more important.  
  
“Leo-“  
  
“How are you so calm right now?!” Xander quirked a brow at his tone. Sure, they’ve formed a more casual relation ever since they arrived here instead of their usual familiar stiffness, but he’s never yelled at him quite like this. This wasn’t how Leo normally handled problems either. “He’s supposed to be dead! He jumped and killed himself! He- He-“  
  
There. That was the signal for Xander to step in and act like a caring brother. Words never did escape him so easily. “Leo, you should calm down.” He stepped forward and was allowed to rest a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to ground him. “I cannot follow what you’re talking about. What do you mean he’s dead?” The Takumi Xander knew was… well he wouldn’t exactly say the one he just saw out there, but his version sounded a lot closer to the archer recently summoned than whatever version Leo had in his head. Talking about that display of affection didn’t seem to be the high prince’s job today since his brother was apparently not aware he was in a relationship to begin with. That must be something Xander would have to discuss with Ryoma instead. He wasn’t allowed to comfort his brother physically for long as Leo shrugged his arms away and stepped back.  
  
“He was an empty vessel bent on killing anything in his path! Possessed with deep seeded hatred by Anankos for years! Do you not remember?” Leo looked so desperate for confirmation or reassurance, but Xander couldn’t provide it. He couldn’t remember, it never happened.  
  
Leo desperate look quickly turned back to anger as he saw his expression. “I need some time to myself, do not follow me again.” With that, Leo left to do what he did best: Research. He thought he learned what all he could once he was brought to this world a little over a month ago, but apparently not. There was only slight relief not hearing any more footsteps follow behind him as he made his way to the castle library. Surly there would be some information in there that explained all of the ways of this world. He’s read a number of them already, but he must of not read the right one to deal with this situation.  
  
Xander did as asked and watched the door closed, feeling as if little progress made in that short exchange. He didn’t think his brother was acting strange when he was finally summoned too, maybe showed some reservations about everything, but after getting to know a few other heroes from different worlds better he’s learned that everyone handles things differently, so maybe he picked up a few habits from them? Unlikely, but it could be used as an excuse for now.

But this… undoubtedly was a horrible way to handle things. And with so much detail too.  
  
Something told him his brother would of preferred it if this exchanged was left a secret between the two of them, but this much information must definitely be revealed to Ryoma if not all of the Hoshidan family.  
  
Now wasn’t the time for that since he knew Takumi would need a few days to settle in. Everyone did, and even though this was very important information to give it would take some time to actually track down where that archer was. Days recruits came were always an event, but this one was more than just that.  
  
He did wish Takumi was settling in well, he knew he was a fierce fighter and would do great things for Askr just like he has for Hoshido. It will be easier for him to settle in quicker with all his siblings around. He was determined to return the same welcoming whenever his own siblings would be brought here too.

 

 


	2. C

**C**

Takumi thought he’d be able to get use to this life in the castle easily, but apparently not. At the moment he didn’t have his own room, which he thought he would only to learn the hard way at the end of the tour. Someone must of accidentally overlooked mentioning that to him; how kind of them. He supposed he didn’t mind, Ryoma wasn’t as bad as a roommate as he thought he would be and was explained the work going into his room quite well. Magic in this land was amazing and could apparently recreate his room to the exact. At first he wasn’t sure how he felt about that, but he was told it was to bring a bit of home here to form the perfect place for a hero to rest. He did have to admit he did feel as though he was on Ryoma’s quarters back at Hoshido, even if the room did feel a bit smaller that he recalled. He could never bring himself to visit his siblings quarters after they all were summoned which might be why he remembered the room to be bigger.

Even so, he didn’t spend too much time in there in comparison to how he did his own quarters back home. Part of him felt like he was intruding staying in Ryoma’s room, making him only really stay to sleep and the very rare occasional downtime when there was nothing left to do. Ryoma naturally didn’t take offense to the lack of brother staying in the quarters since he was just as busy as everyone in the army. Takumi was learning quite a bit of this land and more detailed meanings on this war, but nothing has made him regret his choice accepting the summoning. He did learn where the training grounds were, only to realize there was actually two. One was a lot smaller and for personal use with the other being team based drills. He wondered if he would be on a team with his siblings, all seemed to be a party of four at most after all. He wouldn’t mind that at all, he’s always fought by the side of his family without needing to question if they had his back like he did with strangers.  
  
The only problem was that everyone was already on a team besides him, and even then it was three separate teams. The only time two Hoshidan who were working together was Sakura and Subaki with two others he wasn’t sure he’s met yet; the names weren’t familiar whenever the priestess spoke of them.  
  
Teams change though, but he wasn’t going to ask… whoever was really in charge of to make a change just for him. They had a fully army of other heroes to pick and work through to see who worked the best with him. There could be that off chance he was able to make a bigger impact fighting alongside someone from Gra instead of Hoshido.

He didn’t bother teasing the idea of being on the same team as Leo, right now he still wasn’t sure how to face him- hasn't even since the first introduction. He did, however, tease the idea that it was because it was a big castle with a lot of heroes wandering about so maybe it was just natural not to see a certain person for a few days as a new recruit.

That excuse could only be used with strangers. Not with a boyfriend who was avoiding him because he thought he both hated him and was dead.

Not the time- not the time at all. Right now he was in the middle of a one on one training session with the summoner, or at least he wished it was what his version of a one on one training would be. Takumi was set to show off his skills and what the Fujin Yumi could do which was way too easy for him. The summoner was sitting off to the side watching and doing something with his own divine weapon. He already knew the weapon couldn’t be used in this form of combat, but apparently the summoner had an iron fist of love that when wasn’t used to keep some heroes in line, was occasionally used on the battlefield. If that was true, then why weren't they doing any sort of hand to hand combat training? Apparently, he couldn't ask either as he wasn't given the chance.

He’s already landed dead on shots on the same targets a few times, what was the point of all this?

Finally amber eyes looked over whenever he wasn’t told to hit all the targets in a certain order for the nth time again, wondering what was being done. The Fujin was lowered as the blue string disappeared, concentration gone in a flash when he realized the summoner wasn’t watching. Tapping on the thick side of his divine weapon seemed to take all of his attention. It made the archer wonder just how long he has or hasn’t been watching which was all this training session seemed to be. A frown marred the prince’s features as he started to make his way over to see what the hold up was.

“What kind of training is this? I don’t mind showing off what I can do for the army, but this is hardly helping me improve anything.”

The question was ignored as the summoner finished up with whatever he was doing, the sacred weapon going back into it’s holster by his hip as he stood. “You’re very strong with your attacks, quick too,” Cato started, stating the obvious in the eyes of the archer, “but you will need to make some improvements before you’re fighting against Surtr’s forces.” Oh… well there goes his swelling pride at the compliments. The summoner managed to miss his deflating shoulders since he was more busy staring at one of the abused targets in deep thought. As curious as Takumi was about this thought process, he decided to stay mute and let him think whatever was on his mind through. It was obvious this was more of a test then an actual training sessions, really the summoner should of said so to begin with- he hated being lied to.

He also hated being thought of as dead by his boyfriend. 

Not the time.

Whatever pondering the summoner was going through came to and end with a confident nod. “I know of a team that you would fit quite well in.” The divine weapon was hardly holstered for a few minutes before it was in Cato’s hand one more, again doing something with taps of his fingers against the weapon’s right side. This time Takumi did let his curiosity be voiced and asked what he was doing, but much to his disdain he was ignored. He was not going to overthink here and question if it was on purpose to avoid talk about the sacred weapon. “It’s about time I’m able to put this team to drills anyway, I could never find someone who could attack at the same level as them and also provide range.” Well, that did make him feel a bit better about being ignored; knowing one was wanted and perfect for an important role did that to people. “Your first drill with them is in a week. You better all get along, I don’t plan on changing things around here anytime soon.” Once more, the summoner did not have the time -read patience- to deal with drama of people not getting along. “You’re dismissed to do as you’re pleased.”

What Takumi was ‘pleased’ to do was some actual training that tested his skill more than show it off. Once he was alone in the training grounds he moved things around to his liking, thinking up a little training regime for himself to follow. He was going to be put on a team, he needed to pull his weight and not slack off as the newbie any time soon. Speaking of which, he wondered what sort of members he’d be working with in a week. They had to be strong, not like anyone wasn’t being brought here, but the summoner did say he needed someone to match their strong attack power. Instantly his mind went to Ryoma. As much as he would be happy to fight alongside his brother again, by the sound of it he’s been working very well with his own team and the same seemed to be said with his other two siblings. Hinoka has been on her team the longest out of them so he doubted there would suddenly be a change with her and Sakura was talking about her full team just the other day. Oh well, fighting next to his siblings in Askr has long since been a passed dream.

So he moved on, mind going to the next set of heroes it could possibly be. Many heroes passed through his mind ranging from armored units like Hector and Draug to dragons like, maybe Tiki or Fae, or even tome users like Ursula or-

Would they actually put him on the same team as Leo?

Takumi was unable to tell right away if that was something he actually wanted or not. He thought he did and knew he would if they had a better reunion… but they didn’t. Instant he shook himself free from intrusive thoughts, Cato did say himself that he hated drama and petty arguments in time of war, there was no way he would go out of his way to basically guarantee those would happen by placing them on the same team. Practice was why he was here and what he was going to do. He was the strong one in his family, and he was going to show his new teammates it was a mistake to summon him last.

~!~

“So, did you take my advice?”

A crease formed between thin gray brows, but the glare focused on the screen he scrolled through in front of him with a deft flick of lithesome fingers instead of the other in the room.

“No. I followed my own logical reasoning and tactical knowledge.”

“So you  _did_  put them on the same team.”

Silence.

“I can’t believe you actually took my advice, sunshine.”

In the private quarters of the summoner the pet name was accepted without too much embarrassment. With a huff the man turned in his chair, the futuristic holoscreen that emitted from his divine weapon gone with a wave of his hand. The glare lessened once he was looking over at the thief lounging on the bed while watching the summoner work. Niles couldn’t help being curious, he was the only one not from Zenith allowed to see the secret ability the summoner’s blessed weapon could do. Seeing heroes’ abilities listed in numbers for things like attack power and magic resilience was simply fascinating. It was at first hard for him to imagine a screen with so much information be projected onto nothing and can only be touched by the summoner’s hands. Whenever Niles tried himself, the projection was displayed on his arm and made him jump back since he did not expect the warm light. He’s learned now not to even try touching it and instead to watch from the sidelines. Not only that he managed to learn the true origins of the summoner one silent night where it was just the two of them. Cato did not need to worry, his little secret was safe with the thief.

“I did  _not_ place them on the same team to play matchmaker like you want.” The bitter accusation was shrugged off easily by the outlaw since he was use to the tone at this point. “I have been thinking of creating a team with two ranged heroes that could kill enemies from afar, Takumi will fill that role so Wrys can focus on actually being a healer.”

“I can’t believe you taught that sweet old man how to fight either.”

“He needs to know how to defend himself in case someone can’t reach him in time. Besides, he can kill an armored unit in two hits unlike you.”

“That is unless the armored unit gets to him first; wanna guess who can survive their attacks between the two of us?”

“Shut up, don’t bully a ‘sweet old man' you ass.”

“Relax.” The word was drawn out as Niles made his way over to the chair to sit on it’s arm. “I’m aware you have great “logical reasoning,” but you’re gonna have to see it from my position too.” Cato allowed Niles to take his hand to press his index finger against the scared weapon in the right spot to bring up the holoscreen once more. “I know my lord better than he knows himself- you can’t accuse me of exaggerating here like you like to do at night.” The summoner kept his lips in a thin line as the sentence was punctuated with a smirk while the outlaw continued to puppet his hand. He wasn’t going to argue the first part, he really didn’t know too much about the mage personality wise to say too confidently the reaction was out of line, even if the reasoning wasn’t. He could not summon dead heroes as amazing and powerful as history said these fallen warriors were. If they were alive in the correct timeline, they could be summoned, that is all anyone needed to know regarding such a topic in the eyes of Cato. He did have something to say about that last bit though, but he wasn’t given the chance as Niles continued. “And what my lord needs is to get over this little misunderstanding with a harsh reality check.” Still the summoner allowed the outlaw to do whatever, following his guidance to drag the icon that had the archer to sit right next to the mage who was at the front of the group. Now the line up of the team was in the order of: Leo, Takumi, Ike, Wrys. “Besides, I can’t believe I missed out on Lord Leo’s first budding romance. Really~ I’m helping him greatly here.”

Cato stared at the current line up, thinking over how it would work in drills and most importantly in battle. It had its weakness as most new teams do, but if they learn and grow together, Cato can put forth different training regimes to help fix weaknesses to turn them into strengths. Niles did understand how important these things were, so he allowed the long haired man the time to think if this was something he really wanted to implement.

“What if this forced partnership gives your lord some form of traumatic stress? You saw how well he handled seeing Takumi for the first time in a while.” For all he knew this would be a common occurrence and Leo would be rendered mentally unstable to fight. “Do you really want that responsibility on your shoulders?”

“It’s not like I’m forcing you to make them support each other and always fight back to back.” He supposed he did have a point. If it was obvious this was a problem that wouldn’t be fixed as soon as they needed, they could change the team and separate the two. However, that would put them rather far behind in other plans. The wheels were turning in the summoner’s head by the slight tilt his chin took on, thinking over all the pros and cons. He really couldn’t have one hero think another was dead and refuse to fight with them either. They were a big family here. Niles waited for an amount of time before he caught the faint nod from Cato, the consent to move his hand forward for him to confirm the standing of the team.

Immediately a realization reached the outlaw. “Would forcing them into supporting each other increase these? They’re stats, yeah?” After confirming the team he had stopped controlling his hand, but he did keep a hold on it as it rested on his own thigh.

“I told you I am not playing cupid already. Besides… I have no control over something like partnership.” Cato knew the cooing how his blush was so cute was coming, but that didn’t make it any more bearable. Finally he had enough and once more closed out the hologram with a huff, pulling his hand away to grab the weapon and get up from the chair.

“If it doesn't work out and all they do is fight each other I’m never taking your advice again!”

~!~

Takumi was more than relieved when his own room was finally finished. As soon as he heard it was done he moved out or Ryoma’s quarters; no offense to him, but he was ready for a private place he could truly call his own. He knew that it would most likely be an exact replica of his room, but hearing that and seeing it really was something else. Magic was never his strong suit, but could it really do all this? Heavens above it even had the black and gold hair ribbon Leo gave him that was still resting on his desk.

He didn’t forget about the current predicament regarding his relationship, but from getting use to the palace layout, training to prepare for his first practice together with his team, and getting to know other heroes, there was never a time to dwell and get upset. There has been a few times he’s caught sight of Felicia and once a few words were exchanged, but that was about it with any Nohrians. He hasn't seen Leo at all, but he did try to reason with himself that he hasn’t seen Niles in the same amount of time so maybe it wasn’t that big of a deal. Still… it hurt knowing he was back to square one, chapter one with Leo unwillingly.

A gasp of realization left him as he sat down the ribbon on the desk once more. With quick hands did he pull open a drawer, no longer surprised to find all the letters stuffed as neatly as they could be in there. He pulled the nicely sized stack out, separating them into two piles with one of letters he wrote to Leo whenever the missing mage played as Takumi’s diary, and the other into letters Leo sent to him. His tone was so different here in comparison to what was said to him a few weeks ago. He riffled through and scanned the neat cursive of the mage’s letters, but he soon had to stop. He didn’t have this relationship anymore with him, and he couldn’t even try to fix it since Leo was apparently in hiding.

Truly he wished he could get to enjoy the comfort his actual room brought him even more, but something better was happening today. Finally he was able to practice with a team, not to mention find out who they even were to begin with. Maybe sometime later he would be able to look through these letters again and think over what to do with them. Throwing them away was probably for the best, but not right now. Back in one pile were they placed in the same drawer they were pulled from. He moved up from the desk as he pushed the drawer shut, grabbing his Fujin from it’s stand to hold across his back and leave his room. He’s practice the route to the grounds these team drills were run on multiple times to ensure nothing would get in his way or he would get lost.

Getting lost wasn’t a concern, but he was held up by Hinoka. He never was against a visit with her, but really she better not make him late. He was looking forward to this an embarrassing amount.

“Where you headed off to?” The warrior princess asked with a jutted hip. “I was just about to check in on how you were settling in on your new room.” Hearing he had a room to himself now really was sudden that he didn’t have the chance to tell anyone yet, but he wasn’t to concerned how Hinoka found out so quickly. News did spread in such a small army, apparently everyone knew about his run in with Leo when he first got here now. It took him three days to recover from that information. “It normally takes a couple of days for a room to be completed, what do you have in there that took so long?” She asked with a grin.

“As if I know, this Askrian magic is all nonsense to me.” Takumi countered her jest with an eye roll.

“All magic is nonsense to you.”

“I don’t have time for this lecture from you too.” Summoner Cato really put on the training to help him gain better resilience after degrading him by saying he could just slap him with a magic tome and he’d be out of the fight. If one was around, he’d probably prove it too.

“Heading off somewhere then?” Hinoka went back to her original question after a chuckle at that.

“Yes, it’s the first drill with my team. I can’t wait to be honest.” Some of his giddiness slipped through and showed in his voice in his last sentence.

“You were put on a team already?” Takumi couldn't tell if she was more surprised or impressed, but he was going to go with the later since it helped his confidence more.

“Ah, yes?”

“When I first got here it took me four and half weeks to get on a team! Look at you go!”

Takumi managed to move out of the way to miss most of the blunt force of her playful punch, but not completely. He couldn’t believe he was suddenly this bashful in front of his older sister of all people for such a compliment he could break down so easily. “We’re completely different classes, I’m only a right place right time sort of case here. Summoner Cato said so too.” That apparently wasn’t an acceptable excuse for the Pegasus rider as she rolled her eyes.

“Whatever,” she huffed, but moved on. “Do you know who you’re teaming up with?” A shake of the archer’s head as he explained his only clue was that there would be another long ranged hero there too, whether that was a mage, a dagger user, or another archer he couldn’t say. “You better get along with everyone.” Hinoka said with an easy laugh before telling him good luck and to do his best.

With that he started off towards the outside of the castle again. He wished that all his siblings could watch his first drill, but it was nearly impossible with everyone’s busy schedules. The only time it was really possible was if it was arranged. As he continued on he thought over his sister’s words. He really did hope he would get along with his other teammates, they were like their own miniature army and they could not let their personalities clash with anything. Yes, he was aware that included himself, but he has improved keeping his emotions in check. Until he figured out what was wrong with Leo, he was going to keep his heart guarded and act like the strong leader he was when he was the only royal in Hoshido.

Arriving at the grounds he was relieved with the realization he wasn’t late or worse, the last one there, as the summoner and two other men stood about him which he could conclude were his other teammates. They were vastly different in stature, one being a broad shouldered, caped warrior holding an axe, that should definitely be two handed with only one,  over his shoulder and the other being a frail, bald old man. He didn’t mean any offense, but he was summoned before him?

“Takumi, good to see you’re punctual.” The summoner announced his presence for the archer once he stepped close enough. “Get acquainted with your current teammates as we wait for the last one.”  With that Cato silently excused himself before anyone could try to ask who filled the last spot of the team could be. Takumi supposed he would be alright with that since apparently the other two didn’t know either. At least it was a good topic to discuss and get to know one another.

From his conclusions, Ike was more on the quiet side, keeping any complaints to himself as he fought to protect what all he cared for. Takumi didn’t even need to see his skill to know he would be able to easily do so, but he couldn’t help but ask, he was sure he’s seen Ike with the legendary sword Ragnel- so why did he have an axe? Finding out he would wield his father’s axe for the battles together on this team was remarkable to hear to say the least. To be able to fight with both two handed axe and legendary sword with only one, not to mention be skilled to fight in both classes, it was admirable to say is an understatement. Any considered a friend to Ike would have nothing to worry about while enemies could only hope for a swift death. Wrys was the complete opposite from what the archer could conduct. He was more openly friendly and humble, enough so that he gave the present team such a heartfelt promise he would do all that his feeble self can to keep everyone able to fight that Takumi was a little taken aback. He helped at an orphanage back in Talys- how could this kindly priest do anything wrong? A little pact was formed the moment Takumi and Ike stole a hidden glance at each other that they would protect this man with their life. Surly their missing teammate would agree to join the pact as well.

The sounds of hooves didn’t bother anyone in the group at all since there were a number of heroes who were Calvary, but hearing the voice of the rider was what cause Takumi to jump into action.

“My apologies for being the last one here, saddling Phaedra took longer than I anticipated today.”

And by jumping into action he meant hiding behind Ike, who ignored the “Leo thinking people were dead” rumor and was thoroughly confused why he was suddenly used as a hiding spot. The mercenary tried to glance behind himself, but all he could see were the upward spikes on the top of the archer’s ponytail.

“You’re not late so it’s fine. Hurry up and get use to your new teammates, we’ll be starting soon.” The summoner waved him off to be with the others, finishing his own preparations to start the drills. Leo pushed the dark horse to walk forward, but pulled the reins to stop the steed only after a complete stride. The horse tossed her head at the sudden tug on the bit, but it was on accident as the mage was frozen again.

Ike took an upward spike that was obviously protruding from behind his shoulder and gave it a small tug. “Your hair was showing.” He explained calmly at the archer’s sudden anger toward him. Wrys confirmed this with a sorry smile and a weak nod. Great, his hiding spot was ruined, but it was what he got for trying to hide in the first place. An awkward pause passed before the mercenary got impatient and moved out of the way, forcing the Hoshidan out of hiding before he fully built up the confidence to do so one his own. Now in the spotlight he sputtered before straightening.

A stare down ensured between the two princes, Takumi a fidgeting mess as he had to stare at the shocked rage on his boyfriend’s face, but he couldn’t look at him in that light anymore. He had to look at him in the way he did once their home countries gained peace, friendly, but nothing more. He couldn’t look at him anymore in the way he use to when they were talking late at night holding hands. No longer could he returned the embarrassed gaze as they talked about intimate things like hugs, cuddles, and when they should take the next step and share the first kiss. They had such a romantic date planned that was almost complete until the letters stopped with Leo’s summoning. He couldn’t let that get to him as he stared at this… stranger now.

“I-I’m.. looking forward to… to fighting on the same team as you, Prince Leo.” Takumi finally broke the silence with a stuttering start, only to be able to recover a bit when he gave a respectful bow and broke eye contact. Even when he straightened his posture he had to look away since the ground was more interesting. It wasn’t their place to do so, but he really wished Ike, Wrys, or even Cato would break the silence for them.

“... Likewise..”

Instantly Takumi was looking up, wondering if it really was Leo that spoke, but eye contact still wasn’t met. The mage’s eyes weren’t on him, but the summoner who was walking towards them.

“You’ll be able to get to know each other better as these drills continue and in actual battle. I also do recommended bonding during any downtime you have, but I understand if it’s hard to find time for any two much less all of you.” Cato waited for any sort of confirmation before continuing when he received it. “Good, we can start now.”

Takumi really wanted to focus on the battle, and he did, but he knew not at the level as he should be. He couldn’t even get mad that he felt like himself and the others was being babied as if they never fought a war before with the summoner’s instructions. He knew things were different here and so were fighting styles, but the archer still new the basics. The summoner instructed his and the other’s every move, but really the archer could only focus on himself and Leo. More often than not the team would split off into two with Ike in the front trailed by Wrys with Leo and Takumi taking an alternative route to snipe enemies with either magic or arrows. Whenever that happened, no words were exchanged between the two as the Hoshidan focused way too intently at the simple orders he was given.

“Leo! Pay attention!”

He was paying attention to the orders, but apparently the mage behind him wasn’t.

Leo tightened his hold on Brynhildr when he was scolded by the summoner. He must of missed a command to follow through once he realized Takumi had doubled the space in front of him instead of being close by. A quick glance over to his left showed the other two warriors were in different places as well to confirm he did miss a command. Ever since the line up to start the drill happened the mage kept his gaze forward and away from the archer to his right. Every time they were paired off close to each other he could sense the nervous energy coming from the archer, but even so his arrows hit their marks on the nameless soldiers from Askr who were here to help with these drills. He was as strong as the Takumi he remembered and sort of looked like him, but that was where the similarities ended.

This Takumi was calmer in the sense that he didn’t instantly start a fight when he found out they were on a team together. This Takumi was focusing on the battle like it was a real one, even though Leo could still see the nervousness in his back once they were directed towards the same area. Yet the archer he knew was never this uncertain around anything much less him, he never shyly said his he looked forward working together, and most importantly he would of never run up to him for such a tight embrace only to caress his cheek while calling him his dearest. Leo never became friends with the archer to be able to reach a relationship like that, there was too much hatred inside Takumi to even love himself leading him to jump and-

“Don’t put your healer in danger just because he needs to come save your deaf ass!” Cato snapped, signature glare directed right at the mage who seemed to still be deep in thought. At the least that seemed to get him to focus as the blond looked up from where he was staring at his horse’s poll. “Back into starting position, we’re running this drill again!” The only one who seemed to have a complaints about this change of plans was the summoner himself who was watching over and instructing everyone’s moves; grumbling under his breath he was cursing Niles for making him agree to this inane idea. It was the first session though, it was too soon to judge if things should change of not. Besides, everything was going well until this point.

Everyone was starting to make their way back to where the summoner stood, but Leo remained in place. He looked away from the summoner to sneak a glance at Takumi only to realize the archer was staring at him. From the way the archer stood and shifted from one foot to the other it was easy to see something was on his mind, but something prevented it from coming out now. Instead he ducked his head, politely excused himself, and gave the mage rider a wide breath as he walked around him to start making his way into the starting position. Brown eyes watched the Hoshidan leave, making another important note he only seemed to be willing to address now.

This Takumi had the Fujin Yumi, not the cursed bow Skadi.

Ever since the confrontation with Xander at Takumi’s summoning, Leo has kept to himself. His brother thought he was talking nonsense when he explained his reaction so he barred himself from seeing his older brother until he figured out why. Odin he didn’t want to talk to about this and Niles was too busy sucking dick to care. That wasn’t the complete truth, but he was still weary to tell the outlaw anything at the same level as he did his brother in case he passed the information on to the summoner. Whenever Niles tracked him down an hour so later he was in Leo’s room for only a few minutes before being kicked out.

He didn’t understand, none of it made any sense. Everyone was continuing on like nothing was out of the ordinary and all he could remember in vivid detail was the purple smoke that encompassed the archer. The bitter hatred the man had for anyone of Nohr, especially him as if he had a vendetta, were his only memories of the other prince. He was scared to ask Xander what his own memories were, he didn’t want the same darkness to devour him with the thoughts he was crazy.

More than ever did he wish Camilla and Elise were here too. They would have the same memories as him, they have to have them.

The drill went better this time around and there weren’t any more drastic mistakes such as not paying attention. A few things could of gone better, but it was nothing that involved starting all over. The little mistakes could be worked out and fixed as they all learned together. The training came to an end with everyone being told the drill schedule showed that it truly was a busy life for fighting warriors. Leo was sure he would get to know all his team members well in the amount of time before it was their first fight but… that did include  _him_.

“Good work today, everyone. I will see you in a few days time. You are all dismissed; Leo, stay for a moment.” It was only the archer that spared a glance over at the mage before saying his farewell for now to start trailing behind the other two warriors. As he was asked of the summoner, Leo stayed where he was, but he did dismount from Phaedra to be able to speak eye to eye. Leo ended up being the first to speak up when it was the two of them.

“My apologies for missing your command before. I will make sure it will not happen again.”

The summoner waved off his sincere apology, making the mage stand up straight once more from his little bow with a slightly disgruntled expression. He was never too keen on the summoner, reminded him a bit of a certain archer who traded in less hatred towards people for cockiness and pride.

“What, do you want me to scold you again over that?” He asked honestly with a raised brow. “I’ve already told you not to do it again so as long as you actually listen it’s fine.” Giving a longer lecture as to why the mage should pay attention was not why he told him to stay behind. “I’m pulling you aside to tell you I will not always be around to instruct you and your team on what moves to make.”

“Naturally.”

“So while I will instruct you for the first set of drills, it will be your responsibility as leader of this team to guide them when I can’t.”

“Leader?” He figured such important information would of been said before the drill even started. A huge responsibility was suddenly on his shoulders.

“Yes. So while I do have to lecture you on how you should pay attention to yourself, you’ll need to pay more attention to your team members and keep them safe as well. You need to watch their backs as a commander, not just a fellow fighter.”

“Wouldn’t Ike be more fitting?” He was already a leader of the Greil mercenaries back in his homeland. He’s also been here the longest and fought on another team before- it sounded the most logical to him.

“Did I put Ike as the leader?” Cato challenged back and the mage couldn’t honestly tell if the question was rhetorical or not. All it did was just confirmed his current stance towards the summoner. The two had a brief stare down only for Leo to back away after a minute and accepted his new fate.

“I don’t understand what sort of discrepancy you have towards Takumi. I’m not telling you to resolve it already, but do not let it get in the way of your duty. It would be a painful shame if I had to send you back to Nohr sooner than your fate anticipated.”

A hardened look formed on Leo’s features. No one really talked about going back before a hero’s destiny here was complete. Once the war was won everyone would go back peacefully or if something somehow went wrong in their homeland then things would be okay, but if someone went back sooner for a reason other than those, there were rumors the hero would have their life’ memory wiped in a flurry of feathers. An empty vessel. Takumi- his version of Takumi.

Leo remained silent, knowing what the summoner was implying. If he subjected Takumi, or anyone for that matter, who was relying on him purposely into danger just to protect his own emotions he would have painful consequences. He wasn’t daft enough to do something so detrimental, even if one of his team mates was -supposed to be- dead already. He felt as if he wasn’t trusted enough for this role already.

“I cannot summon a dead hero.”

It caused Leo to look up at him and scan the summoner’s face, but he didn’t find much in the neutral expression. “I was not asking.” The mage finally spoke up softly, memories a mess. He remembered it all so clearly and another person was telling him he was wrong. He couldn’t understand it.

“I don’t know why you think this way, but I’m determined to figure out why.” Brown eyes matched gray with an incredulous look.

“This isn’t your problem to solve.”

“I cannot believe you with full sincerity.”

Something was off, Cato knew that much. Only Leo’s story wasn’t lining up to the other’s from the two kingdoms. The problem has to be more than accidentally remembering a false minor fact; Leo was remembering completely wrong history. He wasn’t sure what happened, but something must of went wrong between bringing the dark mage from Nohr and when Takumi arrived.

“Any complaints?” Leo was about to speak, but Cato beat him to it. “Besides the obvious.”

Leo closed his mouth, pausing a moment before subtly shaking his head no.

With a small nod did the summoner say his departure, saying he would at least see him at their next drill and would be pleased with any sort of improvement. Leo was left standing there alone for only a few moments before he mounted the mare once more. At a walk did the mage command the horse to move and start heading back to the stable. Many thoughts were passing through his mind. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to admit he was wrong, but everything seemed so clear he couldn’t image it not being right. If Takumi being alive was the right detail, he couldn’t accept that so easily. Not only that, what felt even harder was accepting how they were friends and apparently something more. All he’s known of the archer before his death was being his enemy, not his dear.

What an embarrassing pet name, but he couldn’t say it was like either of them to come up with it when he thought they weren’t even acquaintances. They weren’t even that he felt, right now they were commander and team mate.

It sounded better to Leo. It sounded like a start. If just starting to see him as his follower then maybe he would be able to see him as a living person. Right now he didn’t think about seeing him pass that to any other title.

It was almost impossible at this point in time to expect to be alone in the stable, but he could already feel a headache forming when he saw Xander standing by Phaedra's empty stall. He didn’t want to talk about this so soon.

“Ah, Leo, have a successful first team practice?”

“Yes,” Leo started with a forced small smile, “I have been assigned as leader.” He knew he couldn’t pretend everything was fine for so long, but that didn’t stop him from trying with some good -albeit it stressful- news.

“That’s great Leo. I would never expect any less from my impressive little brother.”

The compliment was just as nice as the distraction of tending to his horse. There were stable hands who could do this for him, but for now it was to occupy his time and not show whatever problems he has towards his team. Tending to the horse wasn’t something out of the ordinary for the dark mage, but the normal atmosphere couldn’t stay any longer.

“Who will you be leading?” Natural question to ask and he should of seen it coming, but there was still a hesitant pause the process of tending to Phaedra. Xander was quick to catch the pause though, but it wasn’t like the hesitation was hard to miss. A sigh left the high prince, hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose as he wondered what that summoner was thinking doing this to his brother. He knew there was no hope to change the stubborn man’s mind unless he had solid proof that this is a mistake. “Then who are the other two?” Xander voiced the question in a sigh, hand dropping from his face to look over at the other. At the least there wasn’t any hesitation as Leo answered the question naming Ike and Wrys, but he still spoke softly.

His brother would be in good hands, with all three of them in fact, but that was not the main things he was worried about.

“We need to talk about-“

“We are not doing so here.”

Never did he expect Leo to interrupt him with such a harsh tone. Something told him that there was an underlying request to not talk about this at all, but it was one he would have to refuse.

“Then we will once we are back in the palace.” Xander kept his tone commanding, watching his brother finish up taking care of the horse and leading the equine into her stall.

“Fine. Let’s get this over with.”

The walk back to the castle was silent between the two brothers, but it was something the mage preferred. After pushing Xander away on the first day Takumi arrived, Leo hid himself away from everybody in the castle library. He tried to find something there over Hoshido in a desperate search that proved his memory right, but any sort of history the library provided was over Askr and other Zenith countries. It wasn’t surprising, but it was frustrating and made him not stay there for long. He was still desperate for confirmation his facts were right so he wasn't insane and tried his own room, but the few books he had there were still the same as those when he first arrived. That didn't stop him from searching over his room in case he forgot there was some information there. All he found was that for some reason his desk had a locked drawer he never paid attention to, but he couldn't recall where a key was. Nothing confirmed to him his detailed memory of the wild card’s death, leaving him to be locked up in his room alone for a few days to question all he knew and those around him. It was only when Niles broke into his locked room to both check on him and inform him that he was going to be placed on a team did he start pushing himself into his usual routine once more.

Leo wasn’t sure when he ended up leading the way, but he made his way to his own room with his brother trailing by his side to have this talk in. Leo opened the door for himself, keeping it opened for his brother and stepped inside. He didn’t move from his spot in the middle of his room until the door was shut. Xander made his way over to his brother’s bed, sitting down on the edge with a space available for his brother to join him. He gave the spot an inviting pat and it was enough to push his brother into moving again to sit as well.

“Let’s start from the beginning,” The high prince of Nohr began, “what all do you remember when you were summoned here?”

Leo didn’t need eye contact and wished his brother wouldn’t stare at him so intently, but he didn’t say anything just yet. He didn’t want to talk, he was uncharacteristically uncertain about himself regarding this. He felt vulnerable, and that was feeling he’s never felt before nor did he ever want to again.

“Promise you will not tell someone I'm crazy.” The vulnerability shined in his voice as the mage ducked his head, eyes gazing over at the desk in the corner of the room.

“This is between us only, brother.”

A pause passed between him where Xander let him take the honesty in his voice as he wished.

Deep breath. Shaken. Held for a moment. Two. Released.

Leo started to talk.

 


	3. B

**B**

Part of him felt bad for lying, but it needed to happen eventually to be honest. Nothing would get done if he didn’t, so in reality his actions were for the greater good. What he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him, so as long as it wasn’t revealed that he did this, all would be fine. Completely, totally fine. Surely though, if he looked at it from his perspective, there was no doubt he would do the same, he knew how his brother’s mind worked after all. It was a risky move and he knew it, but the reward was worth the risk no matter what light he looked in. At the least, he did wait a few days before doing anything with this information. Better safe than sorry as they say and it did feel safe to wait things out for a bit, but now he was done sitting back and not doing much.

Xander waited until he was doing some personal training with Ryoma. They were on the same team together, and with Ryoma as the leader he felt the best way to get to know his teammates better and improve skill would be some hands on training without the full team. They didn’t need to get to know each other as much as the other heroes from different worlds did, but bonding was just as important here too. The training session went well with elaborate praise from the samurai as usual for the improvement they were both experiencing.

Now it was time for a break as the two sat down in the resting area with little space between them. Their hands rested between the two of them and if they were aware of what was happening they could extend a pinkie finger to touch one another. They weren’t aware though; this was a casual thing for them. Side by side did they slowly start to relax from the sword fighting they were practicing today. When they both managed to catch their breath, Xander was the first to speak up.

“How has Takumi handled the drills?” The prince didn’t feel he was a the level of friendship yet to ask the archer himself, especially in this situation. There were too many underlying questions that went with it. Even though he wished it was obvious he had the best intentions to checking on his well being, he felt something was missing between him to avoid any awkwardness. To him, this question was easier to ask Ryoma instead.

The Hoshidan finished his drink from his canteen before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, nodding his head slightly. “He has been handling them well enough, no complaints following Leo’s orders.” While that was nice to hear, it wasn’t the full answer that the Norhian wanted. A lull in the conversation ensured as he waited for more, but at the least he didn’t have to ask for it as Ryoma was taking a moment to think over the best way to word the problem next. “He’s not completely over their first introduction yet and he’s still nervous around him, but he’s not letting that affect his performance. Refuses to, really.”

“That’s good to hear. He’s a fierce warrior with a lot to prove.” Of course Ryoma would have to agree with that. His little brother has fought hard to earn his skill and respect of others in Hoshido; now he was doing it again with the other warriors here.

“How about Leo? How is he handling being a team leader and working with my brother?”

It was expected to see Xander’s mood shift from casual to more serious at the question presented. The talk he had with his little brother was long and exhausting with the weight of it, but it was needed. A conclusion was reached where he decided to start from the beginning of it all- the very beginning. It wouldn’t answer his friend’s question right away, but it would explain everything that they needed to know.

After peace came upon their two kingdoms Leo was the same as he normally was. It almost seemed pointless to note, but Xander felt it was important so it was included. As they slowly started to rebuild Nohr from the damage that was done from the pass King Garon, he did notice that the mage was happier, he would dare say. His brother had a barely noticeable smile on his features as he either helped citizens, or did something as simple as reading a book. He was in his room more often than not and there were many times did he call him for dinner or something else that he caught him sitting at the desk writing something. He never peaked to see what he was inscribing since he respected his brother’s privacy, but seeing his flushed expression as he shoved the paper into a drawer really said all he needed to know. He was happy his little brother had a special someone in his life, but he admittedly never would have guessed that it would be Takumi- it was just as a surprise to him as the other Hoshidans seeing the two princes share an embrace albeit one sided. He was not about to retract his statement though, he was still happy his brother had a romantic interest. Although he did wish his brother would of come to him about this news instead of hiding it, especially since he was not as sneaky as he thought.

The high prince wasn’t around during Leo’s summoning, but that’s just how things seemed to go for the most part. It was almost always a private thing that happened when the chosen hero was alone. When Xander did finally join here he did not think anything was wrong with his brother and they stayed close enough for the older of the two would be able to notice, but there wasn’t anything. Sure, Leo didn’t go out of his way to interact with Sakura or any other Hoshidan, but that wasn’t something he did back in Nohr either. Takumi was the one who he interacted with the easiest and he wasn’t here. When the archer did come, that was when he noticed everything that was wrong. Leo was constantly on edge now it seemed, never confident with himself since he was now left questioning what was fact or fiction.

He promised his brother he wasn’t going to share this with anyone and he felt horrible for ruining his trust in his current state, but he knew this was something that needed to be shared with Takumi even if it seemed like Ryoma was the best Xander was able to get. Not that he minded. The samurai understood his guilt, but he agreed that with the idea of valuable information needing to be voiced. Neither were aware when their hands started touching, but after a nod to the brown haired man’s words he shared what Leo thought was the fate of the Hoshidan royal family’s beloved archer. With great memory Xander was able to recite exactly what his little brother told him.

It wasn’t easy hearing what someone thought was the demise of his little brother, but Ryoma remained quiet and listened to every detail. Questions filled his mind such as how did the dark mage come to this conclusion and why wasn’t he remembering the truth, but it seemed like inquiries that the other wouldn’t know either. That didn’t stop him for asking one they both wanted to know.

“But how?” He asked softly, looking at him with a worried look. “How can he have completely different memories here than he did back in Nohr? That’s not how things work.”

“We don’t completely know how any of this summoning stuff works, but I do have a feeling that at that moment something did go wrong.” It was something the both of them could easily agree with, but then they needed to ask what to do next. “Should we tell Takumi about this…?” The Norhian asked in a tone that suggested he wasn’t sure if it was his place. This might be something that only Ryoma should discuss with him. He did know that if he was in the archer’s position, he would like to know the truth about Ry- his love, correction- as soon as possible. However in the brown haired man’s eyes, it was not the complete truth.

“Takumi will ask why Leo’s like this and there’s no way we can answer anything confidently.” He said with a shake of his head. They may of had assumptions, but nothing was set in stone and that would be the first question he would ask and answers he would want. “We should tell the summoner about this first, maybe he has an idea why Leo is thinking like this.” It was his divine weapon that caused this, he would have to know what was wrong. “Now we just need to figure out when one or both of us can approach him in private, I don’t want your brother to know you shared his secret and end up having the whole army find out.” He tried to joke to lighten the mood. They made some progress with this mystery so it was allowed.

He was rewarded with a warm chuckle from the dark prince. “How kind of you to look out for me.” Leo would never talk to him again if he knew how easily he shared the brotherly heart to heart talk with the relative of the bane of his existence.

“What can I say? It’s my duty as leader to look over my second in command.” He said with a casual shrug like it was no big deal, but he did fix the grip on his hand to be more secure. He received another charming chuckle for his effort and a shake of his head.

They both knew they couldn’t use the report excuse since that was would only work with Ryoma and they could silently agree on that this was something they should both address with Cato. “I can ask Niles when a good time would be to visit the summoner.” If asked why he’ll be able to come up with a lie on the spot. “If you’re around I can pick you up and we can head there together.”

The idea was agreed to with a nod that fluffed wild brown strands. “Thank you for trusting me with this information.“

“Of course, we’re allies for the happiness of our brothers.”

That ended their discussion and break from their training. There was still time to get some more experience in, so they might as well take it. Ryoma placed down his canteen and stood, keeping his hand on the other to help him stand as well. Neither were sure when they would be able to have this talk with the summoner, but they supposed it would give them time to figure out all that could be said. Once both standing their hands separated without much knowledge they were holding them for so long to start up a round of hand to hand combat.

~!~

It’s been a week more and he still has not figured out Leo. No longer was he as tense with the dark mage as he was at first, but he still thought about him in moments of downtime, trying to figure out how to act around him when they were together. They were still limited and only seemed to be together when they are running their drills with the rest of the team, but that was about it. The drills were running the same as the first, but the summoner didn’t call out as many mistakes as before. Different tactics were applied where the archer was either sent off on his own to pick off fake enemies or was working next to Leo to provide more fire power. Working right next to Leo sort of became easier, but he felt as if he couldn’t act naturally with him. He tried to hide his nervousness to the best of his ability, but part of him had a feeling he could see through it.

He really hoped that today would be easy on him and that things would continue to show smooth progress towards improvement. Currently he was making his way towards another drill session, pace normal instead of the quick strides he was taking to head out the first time where he met his flustering fate. No one stopped him this time around, but as much as he wouldn't mind a distraction he didn’t see that as bad thing.

Takumi made his way outside of the castle to the proper training grounds, already seeing the rest of his team waiting for him. As long as everyone was still on time, no on made that big of a deal about being the last one there. Making his way closer he caught note that there was something different going on with this new session. Summoner Cato was standing off to the side away from the group, arms crossed and waiting for something to start. There was no notice that this would happen so soon, but the archer could tell that today was the day Leo would take over the drill session.

The second session was when the summoner made the announcement that Leo would be leader of this team and everyone gave a different reaction. Wrys clapped his hands together and said they were in wonderful care with words accompanied by his signature humble laugh, Ike hummed with a congratulations to the mage, and Takumi froze in his spot. What he wanted to do is take Leo’s hands in his own to say he was proud of his dear and that they would be the best damn team in Askr, but he couldn’t. Instead he jumped at the realization it was his turn to say something and mutter how that it was neat for him to land the role.

No doubt the worst thing about this for him from what he has experienced with this problem is that he’s turned into a romantic sap. More than ever he’s been thinking of everything he wanted to do, but couldn’t. It made the distress inside him even worse. He didn’t think he was going to be the one in the relationship to have crudely deviant thoughts such as holding hands in public, but still they cross his minds as he stares up at his ceiling at night unable to sleep. At least any form of nightmare kept at bay while imagined scenarios of unrequited love kept him awake.

When Takumi said his greetings to his other team members once he was close enough to be heard at a casual tone, Leo was the only one who didn’t return it. Instead he lead his horse to the front of the trio and began a short speech.

“Today I will be exercising my role as the leader and guiding you as if it were a real fight. We will prove we are a team with great force and presence on the battlefield.”

The statement was agreed with and the day’s drill started. For the most part they were the same since Leo took strong influence from the summoner and what he wanted for this team, but Leo’s voice was distracting. Personal emotions were kept off the battlefield as the mage did keep him in the same places the summoner would of, which meant he was always close, but he still could hear the hesitance in the mage’s voice when he said his name that wasn’t present when he spoke to the other heroes. No matter what he was not about to be the one to break the trend and get upset over something like that. Part of him wanted to though, but he’s matured and realized no one was joking when they said ‘You do not want a lecture from Cato.’ He might like a lecture from Leo though so the mage could say more than three direct words at him in one sitting.

It was still the first few team training sessions so things weren’t smooth, but he could tell things were getting better even with the lingering problems. It’s not like they would be ironed out so soon anyway. The drill finished up for the day with Leo giving praise to everyone he clearly wasn’t most comfortable giving, but Takumi had a feeling he was the only one that really cared. No one was allowed to leave yet though as the summoner was making his way over.

“You are all improving remarkably together,” Cato started, holstering his divine weapon as he showed the mage the proper way to boost team morale, “but some of you are lacking behind.” Gray eyes focused in on the archer and all of his worries were slowly coming back. Lately he hasn’t had as many episodes of self doubt and questioning his ability, but being singled out as he was reminded his anxieties it was time to rear their ugly head once more. “You’ve been holding your own well, Takumi, but it’s starting to show that you’ve been here the least amount of time.” Now his gaze shifted over to the mage, giving the archer time to deeply think over how he was so rudely insult. “Leo, I would recommend starting one on one training with your team since you’re finally taking on full responsibility.” The Hoshidan’s frown increased; no one was allowed to insult his boy- er- frei- no- leader like that. Leader was the title. No one was allowed to insult his leader in that patronizing tone of voice. “I would consider focusing on Takumi more so he can catch up with the rest of you, but work out schedules with everyone as well. You can report to me what happens during those training sessions afterwards so I can implement more specific routines to follow. You better have a schedule figured out before you all part ways.”

Cato didn’t stick around to make sure that was done as he took his own leave. Takumi tried to focus on a curious thought on how the summoner micromanaged all these heroes in the way that he does, but the question was just answered before him. He forms teams with leaders to take care of a few heroes and then have them report back to him so he could tell what sort of training to do. The archer wanted to be intrigued in figuring out what sort of skills he would learn, but all his brain was stuck on was that he was going to be spending time alone with Leo. A lot of time alone- he was lagging behind. He couldn’t tell if the feeling was bittersweet or not. Something told him that it would help him try once more with his relationship with the dark prince, but he was an impatient man. They waited so long to actually be able to hug and talk about kissing each other, and now he would have to wait even longer.

Schedules must of been discussed and finalized with Ike and Wrys as they were already gone and no longer in sight, he only realized this when Leo cleared his throat to catch his attention to make him look up. Only he couldn’t meet his gaze right away and had to look to the left and right which confirmed it was in fact just the two of them. Now that he didn’t have enemies to focus on, he didn’t know where to look much less say. He struggled for anything and thought maybe blurting out the first thing on his mind would be the most brilliant of ideas.

“Tomorrow.”

“Huh?” It was for the best he was saved from blurting whatever was forward in his mind since it might of been something totally unprompted like how he didn’t have a gag reflex. Niles would be so proud.

“Tomorrow we should work on your training. You’re not busy… right?”

“Oh…” Every now and then he was nervous talking with Leo, but this nervousness was different than one that he had fluttering in his gut when it was just the two of them on a silent night staring up at the stars. The archer shifted in his spot before remembering he was asked a question that still required an answer. “Ah, y-yeah, I’ll be able to train with you after noon.”

A pause followed, Takumi finding more interest in his own bow to attempt at hiding whatever expression on his face. Doing this caused him to missed the slow nod of the mage’s head as well.

“Be on time.”

“I will.” This time his voice was more confident, but a bit more crestfallen. He was always punctual for their dates and meet ups, but he couldn’t bring that up since Leo couldn’t remember. He couldn't remember any of it.

Takumi has thought about showing him the letters of proof, but part of him was scared they would be destroyed in some way. Besides, without any solid proof that Leo had some of the archer’s letters too, he could get accused of forging his handwriting. There was no way he could sneak into the mage’s room to grab the letters from where the hiding spot should be.

That is, unless this Leo changed that too.

He wasn’t aware he was left alone as Leo didn’t offer him a goodbye before trotting off on Phaedra back to the stables. With a sigh at being left alone again did he turn to start making his way back to the castle. He could only imagine how well the training session would go, but for some valid reason he had a feeling that not much would get done.

The worst part was that he still couldn’t tell if he was looking forward to the time alone together or not.

He couldn't believe Leo said more than three words to him either.

Walking back to the castle was uneventful to say the lease. Before he entered the palace, he did make sure to fix his appearance so no one would question if anything was wrong. He didn’t mean to brag, but he has gotten along with quite a few other heroes outside of those from his homeland and teammates that some would be able to note a mood change and would worry. Once he sat down and had tea with Lucius and, while he did feel like he could be doing something more productive, he did have a good time sharing facts over each other’s cultures that started with the drink before venturing to other aspects. He will admit it was a relaxing time and, if he wasn't busy, wouldn't mind sitting down with him again. 

Down the hall holding his quarters did he head to his room, but seeing Ryoma and Xander caused him to stop and stare confused. If it was a normal day, he would of seen them together without much thought and said hello- maybe even stopped for a friendly conversation, but they jumped as if the sight of Takumi spooked them once he turned the corner. That was definitely not normal. 

“Ah, brother!” Ryoma recovered as he made his way over, throwing an arm around his shoulder with forced casual air. “How were your drills today! Didn’t overexert yourself, did you!”

“You really don’t need to yell, brother…”

“Sorry, sorry.” Ryoma backed off with his hands showing in defense. “I couldn’t help it; a little bird told me that you have doing phenomenal as of late.”

Takumi wasn’t sure how, but he somehow managed to look even more confused. “I don’t know who told you that or why,” he eyed his brother’s face for a moment, wondering if he was telling the truth. He really hated being lied to, “because summoner told me I’m behind in comparison to my teammates and need to train more.”

Xander tried to be subtle, but Takumi saw the Norhian bring his hand up to place his face in his palm from where he was standing behind the samurai. It said a lot more than his brother currently was.

A sigh left the archer as he shook his head. “I’ll see you around, Ryoma.” He didn’t have the energy to deal with whatever shenanigan they were dealing with. If they were making out in the hall they could of told him and he wouldn’t be mad as he left to leave them be- alright maybe a little jealous, but not mad. Takumi continued the path set in mind to go to his room, beyond ready to flop onto his bed and dissociated for a few hours.

In the hall a silence followed that consisted of Xander giving Ryoma a leveled look that said it all. The Hoshidan finally managed to stop the silent scolding with a shrug and a charming little smile. Finally a sigh left the blond as he started walking again to where they were originally heading off. “You are a horrendous liar.”

“Only on the spot like that; and it was my little brother!”

Xander rolled his eyes at his exclaimed defense. Whatever, now wasn’t the time for the argument since they somehow found the time to inform the summoner about the problem with Leo’s memories together. The summoner should be in his quarters recording data from their brothers team’s session today and even though it might not be the best time to address this with him, it was the only time they could confirm being able to talk with him. This was something important after all, surly data could wait no matter how long talk could be.

The two made their way down the many halls to where the summoner stayed, talking idly with each other about anything else beside why they're here. There was no need to talk about something important out in the open. Ryoma was the one who knocked and announced their presences, but it ended up being Niles who opened the door. Everyone knew that the outlaw had more or less moved into the summoner’s room, but he never allowed the outlaw to make it obvious by doing something like open the door. Must be slipping or not care, but being occupied by something else was the most logical reason.

“Ah Prince Xander, Ryoma; you need anything?” He asked the two princes casually, blocking most of the view to the inside of the room, but muffled shuffling around could still be heard. “Sunshine is awfully busy at the moment so I hope it’s what he considers important.” Somewhere in the room behind him there was a shout to not call him that. It was met with no reaction.

The tone was overlooked since he would rather not think too deeply what he was implying. “We do have something important to share with the summoner. It is regarding my brother and his recent behavior.”

Xander’s words caused the outlaw to straighten his posture in interest. “Oh?” He asked, but soon looked away to inside of the room, making sure the other was ready for some visitors. After receiving confirmation the door was opened and the outlaw stepped out of the way.

Flushed and fixing his cloak Cato sat at his desk. He never wore his cloak unless he was going outside. Hmm. Overlooked the two princes stepped in the room, taking the seats offered to them and waiting for the door to be closed.

“I talked to my brother recently about the current situation with Takumi and… something is wrong. Something went wrong.”

“Obviously.” A thin gray brow was raised. Surly they didn’t come here just to state what's been established already.

“He remembered absolutely nothing of how things were before his summoning. It’s like he was witnessing a different history then what happened. I never realized he was in a relationship with Takumi specifically, but he did get along with him well to be good friends.” And apparently more. This perked the summoner’s interest and he promoted both of the princes for more. It may of not been the place for Niles, but he made it one, he was the dark mage’s retainer after all so he had the right to know, by sitting on the arm of the summoner's seat. Encouraged to speak more as they were the two royals explained the problem, starting with the Nohrian sharing his story of the talk with his brother and ending with both of them sharing where they believed things went wrong. With the story ending a lull overtook the four of them as everything started to process. It was the summoner’s turn to say something, everyone knew, but he wasn’t sure what just yet.

The silence continued on, growing more sullen in mood as Xander wondered if something serious was wrong with his little brother beyond a different memory. He was about to provoke the summoner to say something, but he was finally speaking now.

“I have heard that there is a chance something could go wrong with a summoning… but I’ve never witnessed it myself.” It was a starting place to build a train of thought, all of them knew that and didn’t let their impatience get the better of them as ideas with collected. Growing more confident the summoner spoke once more. “It can happen either by an outside force, or when the hero tries to go back through the portal.”

“But wouldn’t a hero need your divine weapon?”

“Yes, but that’s not the way I mean. If a hero tries to send themselves back to their home earlier than their destiny requires they will turn into a pile a feathers. You don’t need to worry about that though, I’m the only one who can get that thing to work to do that.” The worry of the possibility was waved off before he went on to say what he meant. “What I mean is there is a chance he stepped through, had some sort of doubt or second thought, tried to go back, but couldn’t and accepted his fate to come through here. Does Leo remember what happened in his summoning?”

Xander shook his head. “He says it was a blur of images. He was in his room and then suddenly here.”

A slow nod from the summoner. “I don’t believe there was any sort of outside interference, but I can check with Alphonse, Sharena and Anna to make sure. He should remember where he was and how he was before his summoning.” Everyone was supposed to remember it, or at least not be so wrong with the facts.

“Is there a way to give him the right memory?” Niles found his place to speak up from his usual spot after a moment to think of solutions himself with what exclusive knowledge he had. The chair arm was somehow rather comfortable, but he would rather sit in the chair himself with the other in his lap like they were before being so rudely interrupted.

“I… I can’t say that now. I can’t even say why it was his memories that were affected or why he’s remembering this dark history. The portal only connects where the hero is standing and here.”

Great information for this problem was given to them, but it still felt like almost no progress was made. There were questions on what to do next now and if anything would be fixed.

“The only advice I can provide,” Cato started up again after another tense pause, “is to try to teach him the correct history and have him relearn the relations he had. Not just with Takumi, but with everyone affected.”

“You make him sound like a dog that needs to be retrained.”

“Isn’t he?”

“He is not.” Xander answered for Niles whenever the summoner responded to his quip. His brother was struggling with an odd demon, he did not need to be subjected to such an insult. Even Ryoma had a matching scowl that was towards the summoner.

He backed down with only a sigh, saying a soft apology before starting up with the problem again. “I will do what research I can for answers and possible alternative solutions, but I can’t promise them in any amount of time.”

Xander didn’t like how that was the best he could get for his brother right now, but trying to fight for more was worthless and he knew it. The only thing he could do was agree which was what he did.

The two princes departed again with the summoner saying he would contact them both with whatever information they found. If he wasn’t already, Ryoma felt he was fully wrapped up in this problem now. Out of the room and the door closed behind them, they started to walk away with their shoulders side by side.

~!~

When morning came, a conclusion was finally reached: No, he was not looking forward to the training. Takumi woke up lazily and was left staring up at the ceiling of his quarters as the thoughts of the day started to move around in his mind woke up too. He was going to be spending time with Leo today which normally did make him excited, but this was training- not a hang out. Even then he would still get a nervous flutter in his stomach, but this Leo was distraught by his mere existence. It wasn’t fair at all. No matter how normal he tries to act about the mage, his version of normal involved standing close and talking casually, not this.

Slowly the archer pushed himself up in a sitting position, hair forming a curtain around him. He did have things to do before the training, but he couldn’t bring himself to get ready at the moment  for those either since he was too much of a nervous mess. Why couldn’t he just act like Leo wanted him to? Everything would be easier, he wouldn’t have these feelings and things wouldn’t be so complicated. He wasn’t sure when, but he flopped back down on the mattress and covered his head with a pillow. He knew why- no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t hate the mage like he use to. He may not be able to love him as he use to, but he did want to be friends at the least.

The archer stopped burying his face in the pillow after giving it a groan that was muffled in the fluff. The only good thing going for him right now was that his morning plans he was suddenly avoiding were at least not that important. He removed the pillow from his face and tried once more to get up. This time he was successful as he sat up and pushed himself off the bed and started to dress in proper clothing. After dressing in fitting attire it was time to tend to his hair. It was always relaxing, but it was better to have someone else play with it for him. He’s only experienced that a few times and it was Oboro doing so. Really, someone else should brush his hair for him besides his retainer and himself. What an unfair world he was in.

He hated to admit it, but… a habit has formed. Whenever he was nervous he grabbed the hair ribbon Leo gave him he and normally wrapped it around his wrist. He never used it for its actually intention, some odd part of him scared it would fall off and he’d lose it -even though he never has with his normal red ribbons. The ribbon brought him comfort that somebody always had his back and he wasn’t alone, it was a physical reminder pressing against his wrist in case his anxieties made him think he was on his own.

Would it be problematic wearing it to the training? It would be under his leather wrist brace, so it should be fine. He couldn’t think of any reason why he wouldn’t have those and his gloves on when he was dealing with his bow.

After a moment of thought, he decided he would need something to ground himself again and that it would be fine. Takumi took the ribbon and started to wrap it around his right wrist, the gold thread shining in the sunlight and making the black embroidery stand out even more bold. After fixing the ends to make sure it would stayed tied and secure he extended his wrist out in front of him to stare at it. It looked nice on him, and that was without knowing who gave it to him. The colors suited him.

Finishing up getting ready and prepared for the day, it was time to sort of stall. He didn’t give himself much time to do anything really, just grab something to eat and then fidget with the ribbon under his glove, but that somehow went by quickly and it was time to head out. He wasn’t sure how, but he made himself seem calm and collected as he left the castle.

It wasn’t surprising seeing Leo already at the training grounds. After arriving last the first time for team practice the mage always made sure to be early. Knowing him, he made sure to arrive at least ten minutes earlier than he’s suppose to since he felt entitled to as the leader. The dark horse he rode on wasn’t in sight, but as she wasn’t needed it wasn’t too surprising.

Takumi wasn’t sure how to greet the other now that he was all alone with him in the middle of the training field. Instead he decided to simply bypass any sort of hello as he subtly fixed his wrist brace to make sure it fully hid the gold accessory under.

“So… what are we doing today?”

There seemed to be a mutual agreement to not say hello to each as the mage was all business. At least there didn’t seem to be any hesitation in his voice this time around- and he was actually looking at him too.

“As the summoner said: Playing catch-up. I’m putting you through the same routine I went through when I needed to do so.” That was fine with the archer, if he could focus on hitting still targets, he could get pass the nerves.

Training with Leo did end up being more than just hitting wooden targets, but all it did was cause the archer to focus in on his task more to prove he was capable of catching up easily. Leo did most of the talking with instructing him what to do, but there was little to no hesitation in his voice. The only time there was uncertainty was when he suddenly got a better idea on how to turn the dark magic eccentric catch up training he received into something that was more archer friendly for the Hoshidan. Somehow with only the two of them, the blond’s voice wasn’t as distracting. When he had time to think deeper on it, he figured it was because he was the Takumi he’s always been, not the twisted image Leo had in his head.

The training definitely worked him to the core since he felt like he practiced everything including marksmanship and beyond. Short of breath and feeling sweat build on his forehead, Leo finally called for a break. As much as the archer wanted to push himself knowing he could do more, the tone left no room for argument and he soon found himself sitting on a bench to rest. The other hadn’t joined him, probably wouldn’t as he was too busy being true to the Nohrian he knew and loves and was writing down notes he would no doubt give to the summoner later. It didn’t feel like Takumi’s place to start conversation when he was so interested in his writing, so he didn’t bother as he took a long drink of water from the canteen. Once finished he pulled the canteen away from himself with a breath and sat it down beside him for later. There was something that was starting to bother him and the heat was making it worse.

Starting with his his clothing he pulled the left sleeve of his keiko-gi and kimono off his arm to expose the limb and side of his chest. He reorganized his clothing for the right side to still hold and cover his body. He would never allow so much skin to show in a battle, but he figured that since it was training, it was hot out, and it would help him with his Fujin, he should be allowed some leniency. Besides, he’s seen Leo hiding in the shade and fanning himself the whole time they were here, so he should no doubt be allowed this since he was the one out in the sun. Next he moved to his hair, pulling the red ribbon out of it to hold delicately between his lips. The dusted rose silver colored locks were only on his bare back and neck for a second before he was gathering it all up again to pull into some sort of thick bun. The shorter strands still spiked around the crown of his head like usual, but he could never tame those strands and no longer did he bother trying.

He was in the middle of tying up his hair once more in its new style once he stopped, looking over at Leo to meet his gaze. He wasn’t sure how long he was staring, but he could definitely feel a pair of eyes on him once he lifted his arms to pull in his hair.

“What? It’s a tradition style.” He said around the ribbon in his defense to the current state of his attire. His words caused the mage to stiffen a bit. He was caught staring and the archer knew that was the reason why. How… unexpected.

“I know.” He didn’t. “I’m simply wondering why you chose now of all times to showcase it.” The mage recovered quicker than Takumi could ever hope to achieve.

“Because it’s hot out and you’ve been working me to the bone!” The ribbon fluttered to his lap when he opened his mouth more to yell in defense.

“Welcome to Heroes.”

Amber eyes rolled at that, but he couldn’t help but be a little happy. It was the most casual and normal conversation they’ve had as of yet. It didn’t seem like it was going to end anytime soon either.

“What’s on your wrist?” Something shone in the light as Takumi was still bundling up his thick hair and it caught his eye.

With his hair finally taken care of and off his neck he dropped his hands to his lap. His hands weren’t there for long as he had to lift his right hand to see if he was referring to the three finger archery glove. “My yugake?”

Leo totally knew what that was too. “Your other wrist.” He clarified, pointing to his other hand, but what he wanted to see was currently hidden by a brace.

“Surely you know what that is…” He knew he had mixed up memories, but something like this shouldn’t of been affected.

“Takumi you and I both know what I’m referring to.” Leo finally had enough of this little game and decided to ask directly of what that thing was. “You Hoshidan‘s hardly wear anything black and gold, especially you.”

Takumi didn’t give himself the chance to cover for himself as he soon flushed. He thought he’s hidden the ribbon well, but it must of shown on the underside of his brace when he was pulling up his hair. He looked at the ground as he covered what was exposed of his wrist with his other hand. “It’s,” he tried to think of a good excuse right on the spot, but this wasn’t his forte. He’ll just build his story as he went along since he knew more questions would be asked, “It’s a hair ribbon.”

“You weren’t wearing that one earlier.” The light breeze out was enough to move the red ribbon for it to be thoroughly seen, but not enough to make the heat more bearable.

“I thought it looked nice!” It was true, he did think it was a very beautiful accessory. Even though it went with almost none of his clothing since midnight black and gold wasn’t the Hoshidan aesthetic, he still liked it. Granted he never wore it where it was visible, but he digressed.

“Don’t you think it’s a little dressed up for practice?”

Perfect, his excuse was presented to him right on a silver platter.

“Well… yes. I realized that, but I didn’t have time to get a different one! I didn’t want to be late so I tied this one around my wrist.”

“Then where did you get your usual red one?”

So close. So nervous.

“Um… Tiki?”

A pause occurred where Takumi felt he could give himself a pat on the back. His lie was so good, even someone as smart and precise as Leo wouldn’t be able to see through it. So what if the dragon’s and his hair ribbon were different shades of red, widths and lengths, he could blame that on the lighting or something of the sort. He would of been smug over it if the blond didn’t sit down on the bench too. It was about time he did anyway. It wasn’t surprising seeing him sit with two spaces in between them, but it did cause a twist to form in his stomach. Even as friends they never sat so far away.

“Nohrian embroidery is really distinct, Takumi.”

Part of him knew it was risky bringing this with him when they were only just getting back on talking terms, but he needed it. It was like second nature using the ribbon to help him with problems without saying he was struggling directly. If he didn’t do something to reassure himself, he wouldn’t of shown up. When he was staring down at the ribbon and thinking over the problem, his pride wasn’t letting him run to his siblings for help and show them weakness. He thought this was the best option for himself.

“O-Oh, really? Aha I never realized.” Horrible recovery, but a needed one. “I’m alright now so we can start this training again.” Takumi stood up and gathered his Fujin once more, taking a few steps out before looking over his shoulder at his still seated companion. “What’s your next instruction, leader?”

“To come sit again.”

Once more did the archer tense at that, but he didn’t do as asked just yet. Instead he turned around to face him and shifted his weight a bit, staying silent for a moment as he gather his thoughts. “We… we really don’t need to do this here.” It was a bad time, Takumi forced a bad time with his stupid anxieties and coping mechanisms. He was hurting his Leo more than he wanted to help and it wasn’t fair to the mage. He should of-

“We’re alone out here. It would be an ideal time to figure out… whatever needs to be figured out.”

He did suppose he had a point, but he was rooted to his spot. It took a stare down that turned the archer’s blush more rosy before he finally took occupancy in the spot he left not long ago. He didn’t look over at him as he placed his bow by his side and rested his hands on his knees. He had a feeling something like this would happen during their duo training, but he was hoping it wouldn’t be during the first one. The archer refused to say anything first until he had more to go off in judging Leo’s mood, but it seemed like he didn’t have to worry about that.

“I’m correct in the assumption that I gave you that, yes?”

Takumi wasn’t sure when an end of the ribbon slipped out of the hold, but it did and he started to rub it between his thumb and index finger. He wasn’t sure what sort of reaction he would get if he answered the truth or even a lie but it made him not want to look over. He decided to give the truth with a faint nod.

Not looking over made him unaware of the reason for the silence between them. Leo was staring at the archer wide eyed and surprised. There were times he watched the other and observed his behavior, but that was all from a distance. It was different seeing him up close how timid he was around him. All he could remember was anger and defensiveness, but right now the archer could hardly look at him. In fact, it almost seemed like the Hoshidan would rather run away than look him in the eyes.

“I see.” Leo started after he stopped himself from observing too much. They were talking now. “Is that why you wore it here?"

The archer opened his mouth before stopping himself from speaking yet. Instead he shook his head and went with a different route. “I usually wear it whenever I’m anxious over something, but it’s normally hidden…”

“Why?" 

“Be-!” He sputtered a start at how casually he asked such a question. He should know the answer anyway, but there was a chance that wasn’t the case. He wasn’t sure if it was deadly to tread this territory either. Leo was talking to him finally, and something told him discussing the relationship they use to have would put an end to that. He didn’t want to continue, but he was prompted which made him feel obliged, “Because… we weren’t public with our relationship yet, but I still wanted the physical touch of someone supporting me. I was always able to pretend something was fine with my siblings,” he started out before his voice turned soft, “but you saw through my lies and made me tell you what’s wrong. So with this, it felt like I was already being comforted over what was bothering me so I didn't need to hide it.” The archer shifted his gaze from the ground to the ribbon once more. “Before you ask, I didn’t wear it for the first team practice. I only did the second… and maybe the third.” The last part of the sentence was said in a rush. At least at the forth session the ribbon stayed back in his room safely on the desk.

Another curious thing, he’s never known Takumi to actively seek out some form of relaxation in a hair ribbon no less. Not only that, it was one he gave to him. He found more amenity in him than his family. Leo wasn’t sure why, but it gave him an odd sense of pride. 

Almost nothing about this Takumi was from what he remembered. Everything was so openly honest with him in the mage’s eyes that he could tell, anyone could tell, he didn’t have the unbridled rage brought on to him by Anankos. He may still have his pride, but overall he was still kinder. Maybe he could still see through the archer’s lies like he apparently was able to do.

“I see; how unexpected.” 

A pout- it wouldn’t be unexpected if he remembered everything, but he knew this problem wasn’t something he had control over. If he did, it would be a cruel, cruel trick he could never forgive. 

They did need to talk about this more in detail, but he needed to prepare for it. There was no way he could have a serious talk of the subject right on spot with no mental preparation.

“Anyway,” the archer picked his bow up once more, standing up from the bench to walk out into the sun, “we’re here to practice, not… not…,” he waved his free hand in a short, nonsensical pattern to refer to their topic of conversation, “so can we please get on with it? There’s better times we can discuss this, where we actually plan to beforehand. “ 

“Very well,” he agreed a lot easier than Takumi expected, “we will start from where we left off.”

With that the training started once more. Now the ribbon around his wrist felt more like a distraction than a source of reassurance, but he wasn’t going to pull it off as of yet. The rest of the training was finished up without anymore problems that weren’t outside of the sun being overbearing. This time they parted on better term than they started in as there actually was a goodbye said after Leo gave his input on his performance. Since the dark mage was to practice with Wrys tomorrow and team practice was after that, the leader suggested that they would meet up again the day after that. Of course, he did specify that it would be to talk and ‘build moral’ or something that meant the archer was going to have an emotionally conflicted time.

The archer left after all that, fixing his sleeve as he went as Leo went back to the bench to finish up writing his notes. He’s written a few shorthand notes down only to scribble out the last one until it was a thick black bar. 

Takumi having a cute blush was information solely for his eyes.

~!~

“Why don’t you take a break.”

“Like hell I will.” 

“It really wasn’t a suggestion.” 

The hand that gently took his arm was shoved off as the summoner focused intently on his work. There had to be some clues and set of reasons why one of his heroes was experiencing this odd memory, there had to be. The problem laid in the summoning process of the mage, therefore it was his problem and one he has to fix. It’s been a few days since Ryoma and Xander’s visit and he hasn’t found any answer yet, but he honestly didn’t expect to find anything too helpful this soon. That didn’t stop him from trying.

Niles didn’t think too much of being shoved away with one arm, but he did raise a brow at him. Cato had many screens up projecting from the magic weapon, so many that he felt the need to stand to interact with them all. At the information was going by so fast that the outlaw didn’t bother trying to follow.

“It’s hard to leave you alone when you’re overworking yourself like this.” He tried again in an attempt to get him to stop for a moment. While he did realize how important this research was, he was the only one who could access this kind of information and he couldn’t do that bedridden. His sunshine had such a weak immune system to things like this and working this divine weapon did take a lot out of him as use to the kickback as he was. He wouldn’t admit that though much less his own physical limit, so it was up to him to watch over the summoner. 

“I’m not overworking myself, I’m trying to find an answer to help  _my_ hero and  _your_ lord.” He emphasized, sparing a glance over at the other man who was stalking closer. Even though it was distracting, he allowed a calloused hand to caress his cheek, but all he did in response is turn his glare towards the holo screens he was working on.

“You’re looking paler than you normally do. You’re almost putting my lord to shame with your alabaster flesh.” Niles purred in a seductive tone, trying once again to subtly pull him away to rest as his other hand slipped around his thin waist. That caused the summoner to finally stop and lower his hands, glare lessening a bit as he faced him. With his hands no longer tapping away on light, he reached one out to mimic the hold to the right side of the outlaw’s face. 

Cato knew he meant well, but he was busy. 

“Don’t say flesh in that voice again. It’s disgusting.” Instantly his scowl was back and the hand caressing his cheek grabbed the eye patch to pull it back before letting go, slapping against Nile’s face with a low yet audible thump. A curse left him as he stumbled back, hands covering his abused face as Cato ignored his suffering to focus on his work. The pain slowly cooled down and Niles straightened up again. He didn’t try again and instead ignored him with a huff. He’ll probably be around though just to catch him once he eventually collapsed from the extra workload suddenly shoved onto his shoulders. 

When Niles didn't try again to get him to stop, the scrolling of the screens slowed down as the summoner looked over. He expected another attempt to be stopped or at least some sort of yelling from the outlaw for abusing his “beautiful” face, but neither of them came. Instead he was met by a steady glare that said all the yelling Cato for some reason expected. The summoner looked back at his work with a soft apology that even though may of not seemed sincere to an outsider, Niles knew better. 

At the least, for now he was still his usual self which was a grumpy asshole and there was nothing to worry about yet. 

~!~

Team practice was better than it has been the last few times. Leo really had taken well to the role as leader even though he at first wasn’t sure if it was fitting for him. Not saying that Ike wasn’t, but he was calculating and quick to see the best options for battle before it happened, not to mention able to easily adjust when something didn’t go according to Plan A. Summoner Cato didn’t show up for the team session, but that was because it really was the time for Leo to fully take on the leader role because news that summoner collapses from exhaustion was one of those rumors that would not spread. At the least he was better after a day of rest. Besides, even if that did happen -which it totally didn't- it was time for the summoner to stop hovering over their practices anyway. 

Solo practice with Wrys was also an event for Leo. No matter what mistakes the healer made, there was no way he could get mad at him. He couldn’t bring himself to scold him or even Ike for that matter whenever something went wrong like he was suppose to do. It was his place, but it didn’t feel like it; he was taught to respect his elders and those with more experience after all. Those events have all passed and gone, and now it was time for why he was where he was. 

At the team practice yesterday, Leo suggested a place to meet up with the archer to simply get to know each other as they are now. It was still hard for him to accept that they were once (is still?) in a relationship with one another, but at the least he felt he was more or less over the dead thing. Right now, he wanted to focus on befriending Takumi before he bothered with romantic relationships. One step at a time as they say.

It’s been an experience, to say the least, coming to terms with this version of the Hoshidan. Maybe it was because they had to be around each other many days because of the team practice, or he liked this version better than the one his memory recalled, but it has been easier than he thought it would be. Takumi seemed to respect his boundaries with getting to know each other again nicely as well. There’s only been a few times where the archer had brought up different relationship titles like with the hair ribbon and the pet name, but those soon ended after things become awkward around them. Then again, it was the archer who turned bashful at his little slip ups that made things awkward.

Imagining a friendship with Takumi was odd enough even though it was a nice change; he’s personally never thought that far into actual romantic interest in the man. 

Of course, saying that he hasn’t thought that far leads him to so exactly there.

Takumi missed the Hoshidan gardens back home and was never able to find the ones here himself- he’s heard there was one around, but he didn’t ask for directions because he found it a great way to really learn the palace layout hands on. It really wasn’t surprising that he hasn’t found it. Leo couldn’t remember how it was brought up, but it was and when he offered to take him without much thought outside of he was bonding with his teammates as asked, Takumi looked so animated he wasn’t sure what really got into him into taking him, but the reaction was worth it. At first the archer looked happy that he offered, but then he turned horribly shy with a flush and there was no way the dark mage knew why. After the pause for his embarrassment to pass he did agree without Leo ever getting an explanation.

They were to meet outside the west palace exit which was where Leo waited now. He should know where this place was, so there was no way for him to get lost as of now.  Leo didn’t think too much into it though, maybe he got held up on something. It wouldn’t be surprising, his siblings sure loved to talk once given the chance, especially Ryoma. He didn’t think too much of it when five minutes passed either even if it did feel like longer, although that might be because he did like the show up a good five minutes early just for good measure.

When ten minutes passed, he became suspicious. 

When fifteen passed, he felt insulted.

When seventeen minutes passed, he felt determined to find the answer as to why Takumi suddenly felt it was a bright idea to stand him up. He better have a good reason for this, there would be only a few he would accept.

Leo moved away from their meeting spot and started to march back down the castle halls. He did keep in mind to keep a neutral face for whenever anyone passed by him since he didn’t want to get stopped either. It went well until he passed by Sakura.

It never occurred to him that he had no idea where Takumi could be since he was too upset of being left waiting for long, but seeing her somehow reminded him of that. Surly she knew where he was. He changed his path to head closer to the youngest Hoshidan royal.

“Lady Sakura,” he said to catch her attention in which she jumped a bit at. He didn’t think much of it beyond her normal timid nature, “I have a question for you, if you don’t mind.”

The priestess stopped to turn to the dark mage, fidgeting with the back of her gloves as she couldn’t meet his gaze. The two hardly talked back in their own world or here, but he knew she was shy around those she didn’t know too well- even if her current posture lead him to believe she was more nervous than usual for some reason. 

“O-Of course,” she started after finding her voice and the courage to look up to meet his eyes, “What is it, Prince Leo?” 

“I was supposed to meet your brother Takumi at the west palace exit about twenty minutes ago for training, but I left since he didn’t show up. Do you know where he is?” 

“Yes, he’s in his room-!” The squeak she emitted caused the dark mage to raise a brow. It didn’t take long for him to understand that that was why she was so nervous; she was worse at keeping secrets than her big brother he was still looking for.

“I-I mean-“ from her little slip up she recovered and pulled her hands away from her lips which she covered once she accidentally gave the truth. She promised her brother she wouldn’t say where he was hiding just in case she ran into Leo and already she blew it. In her defense, Takumi did say it was very unlikely he would come to her for information so she thought she would be alright, but that didn’t go according to plan either. “I mean… I don’t really know where he is.”

It was said so quietly Leo almost didn’t hear it, but he wasn’t going to ask for a repeat since he already knew what he needed to know. He couldn’t bring himself to make her say the truth here either, she just wanted to protect her brother.

“I see, I wasn’t sure if you would know, but figured it was best to ask.” Wide eyes looked up at him as if she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Really now, she was easier to read than Takumi. That must be where she got it from, she did look up to him the most after all. “Let me know if you find him.” Before giving her a chance to correct herself again and state the truth, Leo said a respectful goodbye to the kind princess before heading off towards where the archer should be.  He thought he would of been stopped by Sakura a few steps in, but after creating a bit of distance between her he glanced over his shoulder to see her walking away in the opposite direction, shoulders hunched and most likely feeling like she betrayed her brother’s secret. He must admit, he did feel a little bad for her, but what more could he do?

Most people from the same world lived in the same general location of each other so Leo more or less knew where to head. He wouldn’t say he got lost finding the hall of rooms that held the Hoshidan’s, but he did have to turn around and go a different direction quite a few times. He never thought too much about the room doors holding nameplates of who lived there, but he was now thankful for it as he passed over Hinoka’s to stand in front of Takumi’s.

He gave a quick two rap knock before taking a step back as he waited. With how long he was waiting for him to show up at the exit, the wait for him to come to the door felt nonexistent. However, Leo only managed to see the Hoshidan for only a second before his panicked expression was hidden by the closed door. The hardwood received the unamused look he wanted to get Takumi. 

“Are you going to let me in?” 

He really wasn’t that surprised hearing a muffled "no" in the room, but it was a lot closer to the door than he thought. He must still be close then. 

It could be seen as a dirty move, but the one thing that remained the same with the Takumi from his memory and the one hiding in his room was stubbornness. The door was not going to open unless he made it open; sadly, he was not allowed to use magic indoors. Too dangerous, but maybe this option was too in a different way.

“I cannot believe you stood up your boyfriend and are now locking him out.”

He couldn’t hear anything on the other side of the door now, but he wasn’t going to rush it. He was sure what he said was going to take some time to process much less register with the archer. As time started to pass from seconds into minutes, Leo started to second guess what he said. This whole fiasco of corrupted memories has been hard on the both of them in different ways, but Leo knew Takumi wouldn’t admit that to avoid seeming selfish.

The dark mage stepped forward once more, about to knock on the door to start his apology when it cracked opened just enough for him to see it was an invitation inside. Before Takumi could change his mind, Leo pushed the door open to let himself in before closing it behind him. 

Takumi stood not too far off from the door, back to his visitor with shoulders tense and hands in tight fists. Sure his words got him in, but he wasn’t sure if was worth it anymore. 

“Takumi, I’m-“ 

“Don’t use our relationship for your own convenience!” 

His apology died in his throat as he allowed him to get his anger out of his system, but it seemed to already be dying down. 

“Don’t call me something you don’t want. Using the boyfriend card to get me talking, who do you think you are!? Not my boyfriend, I bet.” Through his little speech, he turned around and started stalking towards him as if he was squaring up for a fight. “You could hardly stand to be around me for the longest time, and now you’re suddenly saying things like we’re together like usual? You don’t remember anything we use to have! Not the memories, not the touches, not even the pet name you gave me! Tell me- what is it!” 

It took a moment for Leo to recover before gently reaching down to remove the finger that started jabbing into his chest somewhere at some point throughout the list. Thankfully he was successful and didn’t cause another outrage. 

“I’m sorry,” Leo tried again when he was allowed to speak, “I should of known how something like that would affect you.” It didn’t seem to placate the anger surging through the archer completely. “But this is why we’re here, isn’t it? Especially after this, we need to talk about what’s the next step.” They didn’t need to keep this tension going and have it affect them in their training again- they were pass that already.

It took a moment for Takumi to calm down some more, but when he finally did he gave a sigh and turned his back to him. There was the agreement needed to finally be able to speak on a personal level. A seat was offered to him which he took and got comfortable in.

It was a tense talk that started off rough, but they were able to slowly move pass that to get to the important parts. Takumi did most of the explaining to whatever Leo wanted to know about since even though this was for the team, he did want to rebuild a friendship at the least. Some questions prompted less of a response than others, but he did not feel the need to prompt for more as of yet. As time went on, Leo felt it was safe enough to ask what’s been on his mind ever since he realized he wasn’t going to show up at the west exit. 

“Why did you stay here instead of meeting up with me?” 

Takumi wasn’t as ready for the question as the dark mage thought, but he allowed him to take his time in answering. At the least he didn’t have to wait as long as he couldn’t help but think he would. 

“We… use to go on a lot of dates in Hoshido castle gardens.” There were less people there with all the summonings and therefore less of a chance of getting caught. “I got too caught up in the idea it was a date and freaked out.” His voice sounded pitiful as if he suddenly thought himself as stupid for overthinking like that. Of course it wasn’t a date, why did he think that in the first place. 

Leo soon realized he didn’t remember those gardens either. It wasn’t too surprising, but he didn’t like to admit it. He hasn’t asked much about what they use to do as a couple either, this was the first time he asked so openly and was told.

“It wasn’t a date, was it?” 

Leo shook his head only a minute amount. “It was not my original intention.” He admitted.

“See? I was too in my head like an idiot.” 

“You shouldn’t say that about yourself.”

“Why not? It fits the description of me that  _you_ know.”

Somehow it felt like a natural reaction that pushed Leo up off his seat to sit right next to Takumi on his bed. The archer didn’t give much time to relax as he was soon locked in his place when an arm wrapped gently around his shoulders to keep him close. Now he couldn’t move if he even tried, even though he did want to bring his hands up to cover his growing blush.

“I never thought of you as stupid, Takumi.” Leo started up, a small dusting of pink on his own cheeks as he stared off at the wall in front of them. “Rash, maybe, stubborn- defiantly- and most of inane, but I’m starting to realize I don’t enjoy that version of the vain prince I once knew. I like this you better; this mature, selfless, and most importantly not the dead version that I used to know.”

The words, especially the last sentence, did not help his blush whatsoever. Somehow it increased to bridge across his nose and paint the tips of his ears, but it was quickly covered up as he finally found function of his hands to block his face. Now Leo looked over, still a bit clueless over what to do in this sort of situation. If he was uncomfortable and tried to move away from him he would remove his arm, but it seemed like he was still stuck in his spot at the moment. The dark mage figured he was most helpful being quiet and letting him collect himself which was exactly what he did. It took longer than Leo would of thought, but Takumi finally managed to be able to drop his hands and look over at him, even though the gaze was shy and didn’t last long.

"How am i selfless if I purposely tried to ignore you for my own gain?"

Leo shook his head. "I'm talking about all the other times when you first came here. You did you're best making sure you weren't making me uncomfortable with things I couldn't remember. You weren't even patronizing."

Negative mindsets were hard to get out of once fallen deep. "I still messed up a few times, like the ribbon and trying to hold your hand once.

"Everyone makes mistakes, Takumi, and that's alright. Besides, I'd rather you accidentally try to hold my hand instead of, well... you know."

There was a lull that occurred with the archer thinking over what was said to him. Once he found what was on his mind, he spoke up. “I don’t understand how you can still comfort me so well.” It wasn’t fair, he shouldn’t of been won over by someone so easily that use to think he hated his guts and long since dead.

Cool as he pleased, Leo simply shrugged his shoulders. “Must be part of my natural charm.” That got Takumi to finally crack a faint smile and he gently elbowed his side, but it wasn’t to push him away. He didn’t deny or confirm his words either in favor of letting Leo believe what he wanted and change the subject.

“How did you know I was here anyway? Same reason why you felt like this,” he spared a moment to look away from his brown eyed gaze at the little space between them, shyly bringing a hand up to test if he was allowed to rest it on top of the hand on his shoulder, “was the best way to comfort me I bet?”

If Sakura wanted to tell her brother the truth, Leo would allow it on her own terms. He doubted any conflict would start since who could honestly be mad at the priestess -definitely not her brother- but he wasn’t going to throw her under the carriage like that. Thankfully he was a better at lying on the spot than the two youngest royal Hoshidans.

“There’s not many places for you to hide out here that leaves you truly alone. You’re room is the only place that could provide that, and it wasn’t hard to find either. They do have name plates ”

Proof that he was a better liar, Takumi bought the reasoning with a faint nod of his head. It made sense to him after all.

“Thank you for all this,” another look around to show what he was referring to it, it was a habit just as cute as his blush in Leo’s eyes, “and… sorry for not intending to show up.”

“It’s alright; we had the talk we needed to have. Some other time I’ll have to show you the garden though.” Leo was glad he could help here, but his apology was brushed off. Just when he started to recover, the bashfulness was back in Takumi’s system. Seeing him shift subtly gave the dark mage enough time to come to a conclusion of what he wanted to ask, but he was going to make the archer ask that. It gave him time to think over what he wanted to give as an answer. He was given a lot more time to think than he honestly thought, but that did seem to be a reoccurring theme though.

“W-Would… Would it…” after two failed attempts to speak, Takumi already had to take a break. He’d have to finish it though to receive an answer, “be a… you know.”

“I don’t.”

“Yes you do!”

Leo couldn’t help by chuckle softly at his embarrassed outburst, it really was a cute reaction. Maybe actually being in a relationship with Takumi wasn’t so far fetched since he did find a lot of his quirks adorable, not to mention he was handsome and this real, alive Takumi was easy to get along with. The position helped the idea too. They technically already were and he would rather be together with this version than the one he use to think was true.

“Maybe. Depends on what kind of mood you set.” Takumi blanked at that, obviously unsure what to make of that answer. Leo was at least kind enough to continue on and specify what he meant. “To put it simply, show up next time.”

That kick started Takumi’s brain into working. “I will!” He declared in a determined tone only for it to falter soon after. “Ah… when is next time?”

“We’ll have to figure that out sometime after next team practice.”

It was a promise they were both determined to keep. Sadly though, the tender moment has to come to an end. The job as a team leader he has realized quickly never ended. Now he understood why he was placed as the leader as all the statistics and paperwork was put into it, but then again he might be adding more paperwork with his excessive notes in high detail than was required. Either way, his time with Takumi would need to be coming to an end. Leo pulled his arm back to himself once they both stood, the archer leading him to the door and opening it for him. Leo only stepped out one stride into the hall before being stopped by Takumi who took a hold of his wrist with his other hand.

Leo looked over at him to see the reason why, but supposed he wasn't all that surprised seeing amber eyes cast down towards the floor.

“Baby.”

“Excuse me?”

“Your name for me was ‘baby.’"

Suddenly the door was closed in his face leaving a curious Leo in the hall and a horribly blushing Takumi on the other side.

He would definitely have to keep that in mind for next time. It shouldn’t be hard, it did sound like something he would come up with to call Takumi.

 


	4. A

**A**

Practices have gotten easier after the heartfelt talk Takumi had with Leo, but he couldn’t say much has changed in the way he thought it would be. They were still moving slow in the romantic relationship sort of thing, but it was like that when they first entered the relationship and this was akin to a do over -even though nothing needed to be fixed with this do over, but whatever. The point was he didn’t like going slow on things they’ve already covered, yet he wasn’t going to rush Leo in any way.

The date with Leo after their talk went a lot better than expected, but Takumi couldn’t really call it an actual date since it was more like a tour of the garden. Not that he minded, the garden was beautiful and a lot larger than the one back home, but he wished they at least held hands once even though Takumi was too shy to ask fo it. Was having Leo know what he wanted without outright saying too much to ask? Was he -what was it that Niles called it- thirsty to hold his hand?

He didn’t have to worry about that for too long since it was on their fifth date together that he finally was allowed (built the confidence to ask, really) to hold Leo’s hand. It was just as amazing as it was the first time he was able to- he definitely missed the easy hold that kept them close. Team practice was going a lot smoother too and he’s been getting along with his other two teammates greatly. He knew they would all have each other’s back and do well whenever they were finally sent out on the battlefield. He wasn’t sure when that would be, he’s caught up in his training to be at the same level of skill according to the summoner, but Cato also said it should be soon they would be in a real fight even though he didn't give an official day yet. He wouldn’t of been surprised if it was because he was scared to put Wrys info battle; he would be too, especially after every time the cleric meekly says he’s not good at this.

Time with Leo was always enjoyable, but he did like the time together when they were actually enjoying company instead of training even if dates and training sessions became two separate events. He could train on his own terms, when he was alone with Leo he wanted to do more than practice some sort of skill. Ever since they confirmed they were still in a relationship with each other, Takumi hasn’t slacked in training either and has in fact gotten better than ever. He felt stronger once he was fighting fake enemies right next to Leo since he felt the need to prove himself that he could protect the both of them and vice versa. He wasn’t excluding his other teammates in that, but the feeling of being stronger next to them just wasn’t there like when he was next to Leo.

For Leo the same could be said for when he was next to the archer. Because of this, in their drills he always placed the other to his side since the summoner confirmed it was a good strategy. In return, he kept Ike and Wrys together as well just to make sure no one was going in alone. Of course plans changed depending on what kind of enemy they were going against, but that was the general way of things.

After another successful training session against armored units, Wrys proved his worth again as not only as a healer, but a great fighter. Ike was only effective against spear users and Takumi’s arrows were doing nothing against the strong armor, leading Leo to have to do most of the fight with Wrys picking up any slack. He didn’t realize the monk’s staff was strong enough to finish off units Leo couldn't knock down in a hit or two. The information went down immediately in his report and about how he was fitting to fight in his current state even with his self doubts. There was no need to be scared for his safety anymore, there was a strong wall of allies around him to act like bodyguards.

The report was written up quickly yet nearly an hour after the training session covering everything Leo found to be important. With his notes neatly stacked under his arm the Nohrian started to make his way all the way over to the summoner’s quarters. It was an uneventful trip and soon he was standing in front of the summoner’s room to knock on the door while stating his name to announce his presence.

He expected Niles the door -even though his retainer was still loyal to him and helpful when needed, he did spend a lot of time in these quarters- or even the summoner himself, but nothing could prepare him for seeing Xander open the door.

“Brother?”

“Perfect timing, please come in.”

Leo hesitated for a moment, curious as to why he was here in the first place, why it was perfect timing, and finally why it felt weird being invited into a room with a polite please when that person didn’t even own the room. He figured he was given permission to allow that though and decided to step inside. When he stepped into the room he found Niles sitting on the desk with Cato in his chair as usual with many papers in front of him. In fact it looked like every inch of the desk was covered by papers, minus the spot that was occupying his retainer. The dark mage shifted as he wondered what was going on since he knew this was going to be different than the usual report he gave the summoner. A crowd like this was never needed. He was offered the seat next to Xander and placed his own couple of papers face down in his lap since he didn’t think they were important in this meeting.

“What’s this all about?” He asked about the audience. Normally Niles was sent off or not around in the first place whenever Leo -and therefore he assumed every team leader- gave the report of the team’s progress. Xander was never even thought of needing to be around. His caution only increased when Cato did the thing he hated.

“Let me see your report.” The summoned asked and avoided the question. There was only one time Leo called him out on the rude behavior, but all it did was cause and argument. Cato’s stubbornness was nowhere near as cute as Takumi’s; really now, how did his retainer put up with him? Although he gave up on the argument to let the summoner lead the conversation his own way, he still showed he disdained the behavior with a roll of his eyes that turned into a subtle glare as he handed over his report. Almost like insult to injury, he didn’t even look over the papers before handing the packet over his shoulder to Niles for later review. The outlaw looked behind him for a spot for the papers, somehow found one, and placed it down with a little pat as if to secure its place. “Thank you, i'll look over them and give you feedback later. Right now we have something more important to focus on.”

“Which is?” It was about time he answered his original question.

“You’re memories.”

It explained why Xander and Niles were here now, but it still took a moment for it to all register. He knew that the summoner was making this his problem, but he didn’t think he would actively search for an answer.

“More specifically, why you are, or were,” He suggested a change with a shrug, “thinking Takumi was dead and all the other things Xander and Ryoma told me about.”

That caused Leo to finally get moving as he stared over at his brother, light glare saying everything that he didn’t need to voice. Quickly Xander’s hands were up in his defense. “This was something that Summoned Cato needed to hear! If I didn’t, who knows what would of happened. This could be a common occurrence for other summoned heroes.” The excuse faltered at the end.

That may be true and he would of probably done the same thing if it wasn’t for one little variable. “Don’t you mean we since you apparently felt the need to tell Ryoma as well?”

“Anyway,” Cato interrupted and saved Xander from himself to bring the topic back to what’s important, “it’s going to be a lot of confusing information for someone who isn’t informed about the inside of the summoning process, so please follow along the best you can.”

“Don’t worry, I’m here to clear things up and explain things easier. He tends to talk too fancy when it comes to serious business.”

A frown formed on the summoner’s face, Niles shouldn’t know this stuff in such detail to be able to help, but he didn’t say anything to stop him from keeping the offer on the table. Instead of saying anything he turned to his desk to grab what papers he felt was needed and handed them to Leo. There was only one set of them so the older prince had to look over if he wished to follow along.

After letting both of them look over the papers for a moment, Cato started to speak. He knew Leo liked reason and logic, so he explained what sort of research he went through to slowly get the answers needed. He’s been searching for the reason why for two months now after getting confirmation from the Askr prince and princess that there were no sort of interference with the summing as far as they remembered, making him fall weak a handful of times because of it since he overworked himself. The summoner didn’t explain how he did this research as they didn’t need to know what other abilities his sacred weapon had, but it didn’t seem like either Nohrian royalty cared to the point to ask such a thing. Explaining everything took time since he couldn’t mention the weapon’s ability, but Niles was able to somehow make it easier to understand while also respecting secrets.

Because he couldn’t show the holo screens, that was why there were multiple papers which were slowly filling up the two blond’s hands for all the evidence they could even ask for. There were questions asked in between his explanations, but none were to hurry it along and get to the conclusion. That was fine with Cato, he’s spent all this time on his research so he better damn well get to share it. With a few more important steps covered to get to a conclusion, he explains what he believed happened to Leo’s memories.

“What I think most likely happened is that you may of hesitated coming through the portal once you were summoned. Normally people hesitate before entering to either write to tell loved ones or something of the sort, but if I follow that theory there is a chance you must of hesitated in the middle. The portal connects many worlds and timelines together- it’s the same portal as no world has a separate one.” Cato had some papers in his hands which he looked over as he spoke. “All of this research has lead me to believe you were shown an alternate timeline of your world that is a lot more grim than the reality that everyone else knows. This alternate timeline was imprinted into your head and was what you were lead to believe before being told the truth. The timeline you know didn't happen, obviously, but it was a strong possibility which is why you were shown it- therefore remembering it- so vividly.”

Leo always though he had some basic understand of all this summoning nonsense since he made the connection they were something like a variant of a dragon vein, but he’s been educated to show that wasn’t a case. There was nothing said between the four of them, Cato and Niles waiting for a reaction and the two brothers trying to process it all. It was a number of seconds before finally Xander found his found his voice. 

“Is there any way to give him his proper memories back?” He knew his brother has been doing better now and doesn’t seem to let his past interactions affect his friendship with Takumi or others again, but he felt it was best for his brother to know what happened by witness again instead of by story telling.

“That’s the thing…,” The summoner started and handed another paper, it was getting to the point that Leo wasn’t sure what to do with all of them, did he really have time to write all of this down while micromanaging an army? His thoughts were more scattered with all the information than he thought as Cato continued, “I’ve found research that may suggest there is a way to get them back, but there’s too many variables. His fate here must be complete before I can send him back, and if I summon him again and wants to come again, he should be able to come through once more with the proper memory. It’s too dangerous to try, I know your fate here is not complete. There are other alternative options apparently, but i do not trust them enough to even think about risking it. If something detrimental happened I can guarantee you your alternative memory would be the least of your worries.”

Understanding the weight of the alternative, neither asked what they were in detail. For the most part, Cato kept a serious and business like tone through his speech. Leo thought that there was a mutual level of distaste towards each other, but hearing him suddenly turned sympathetic in voice made brown eyes look up to meet gray for the first time this talk began and he was handed so many papers.

“My only solution I can give is the one you already know: Accept that what you knew isn’t the true history of your homeland and friends. I cannot forced you to do anything you don’t like, but rebuild your relationships with whoever you thought was different than reality. I’m sure you’ve been taught already, but learn what happened instead of that alternate timeline.”

It’s been a while since he’s spoken since Xander was the one asking most of the questions, but just like finally being able to look up from his papers he finally found his voice.

“I… have been doing that, yes.” Leo cleared his throat as he spoke with a bit more certainty. “Xander has been helping me every now and then with history,” he started with a thankful look over at his brother that only the older blond was able to properly read. He hasn’t been sat down for a complete history lesson like he most likely will be after this, but there has been bits and pieces of information that he has corrected him on, “and Takumi has helped me with relations.”

“Really now?” That caught the high prince’s attention as he continued to look over at him. “In what ways?”

“Many.” The response came easily enough. “I will admit it was hard being placed on the same team as him. I honestly thought you had it out for me, summoner,” it really confirmed his bad taste for the man. Even though he was still nowhere near compatible with his personality, he knew he was looking after the best for all his heroes. With a casual shrug from the long haired man as if he expected that (he did) Leo continued, “but seeing him as he is here and not who I thought he was truly helped me. Actually,” this was definitely something he should tell his brother. He wasn't sure if Takumi was ready for this, but then again if he wanted to keep things a secret he shouldn't of put on that display when he was first summoned, “we decided to continue on with our relationship.”

“Aha! See, told you it was a great idea, sunshine.” Xander wasn't allowed to register much less react to such great news as Niles perked up. “And you doubted me, how cruel.” Cato had to push off the hand that was curling a finger around a loose lock of long hair in his teasing. The open display of affection didn't bother Leo as much as his words did.

“You came up with the idea?” It sounded doubtful at first before starting to become more believable even without being given a reason yet.

“Of course I did, my lord.” The outlaw said pridefully as he pulled his hand back to himself once temporarily banned from pampering Cato with attention. “I knew a nice, hard,” Of course the word was purred, this was Niles, “reality check of facts would be needed for you. I do know what's best for my liege after all.”

“I wasn't going to allow it if it was obviously hurting you more than helping,” Cato interjected, voice having the usual sharpness once more, “but yes, I must give credit to Niles as it is due.”

A small yet genuine smile crosses the dark mage’s features. “Thank you Niles, you are a wonderful retainer- most of the time.”

A chuckle from the outlaw. “Hey, coming from you where the only competition is Odin, that's the best compliment I'll ever receive.” Beside him there was a murmur from the summoner to please not mention that man anytime soon. Earlier that week they had to use Myrrh to pull him out of the high canteen rafters. No one knew how he got up there, it was apparently a secret.

“Speaking of which, wouldn't Odin be here too?” Surely his other retainer knew all about this problem. “Where is he?”

A huff from the summoner, casual air back in his tone. “Who the fuck knows. That retainer of yours does whatever he wants.”

“That's… valid, honestly.” He did seem to want to act like he still suddenly vanished from Leo’s life, even though he still sees him a bit. He was sure he wanted to go by Owain, but it never stuck here. 

“Wait, you're in a relationship again with Takumi?” Xander finally found his voice. He had to take a moment for it all to settle in.

“I wouldn't say we ever broke up in the first place, just had a rough patch of… you know, why we’re here.”

“Why didn't you tell me! For how long?” This was the second time he found out his brother was hiding a relationship for him. And it was the same relationship.

“About a few weeks.” Now that he was talking about it, he never realized why they were so embarrassed by it in the first place. For the most part their relationship now was Leo teasing Takumi who was too embarrassed to ask for these things directly since he wanted the archer to build the confidence. Really now, they would of shared their first hug after getting back together a lot sooner if he just asked. It was a lot easier to fall into the momentum of a relationship with Takumi than he first thought, it almost felt natural and he didn't regret it a bit. 

“Of course I'm obliged to tell you not to let your relationship distract you from your duties.”

“They have not.”

“And they better not.”

“You don't need to worry, brother.”

With that any lingering questions were answered, but they were all of Xander asking his brother about his relationship. Cato apologized for keeping them longer than intended and allowed them to leave whenever they wanted. When asked what to do with the papers, he told them to use them as fire starter since he never wanted to see them again. Once alone in the room with Niles again, the summoner gave a deep sigh.

“You know just showing them the holo screens would of been a lot easier.”

Cato frowned at the teasing. “And you know exactly why I can't do that.”

“Either way,” Niles changed the subject with an easy chuckle, “your mystery is finally solved and you deserve the weight off your shoulders. Let me help you with that.”

“It's the middle of the day, dumbass. I still have things to do.”

“And? You earned the reward now.”

Somehow Cato agreed a lot easier than expected, but only if he got a relaxing bath with help washing his hair afterwards. It was always better when someone washed his hair for him.

~!~

It was a small mission, he's heard, and that's why It's was the perfect way to show off all their hard work. When Leo heard his team was the one that was selected to lead the mission he felt such a sense of pride that he had to tell his brother right away, but only after a small pep talk with his team that they were going to show Embla’s army the team Askr’s been hiding as if they were a secret weapon. They were to meet up again before they were sent off, but that was in a few days and for now he had to see Xander.

His brother was proud to see all of Leo’s training not go to waste at the news and wished him the best. He knew his brother would not come back dead, the summoner’s sacred weapon was a crazy thing and he didn't even know half of what also it could do, but he still hoped to not see him hurt. Wrys lives to serve and has been working just as hard as the other even with his age. Even though he was confident he would lead his team well, Leo couldn't help but be a bit nervous. There was always a chance that something could go wrong and they would be experiencing some sort of curveball, but he didn't let it show on his face.

Phaedra did toss her head as if to sense the uncertainty and it was enough to get himself to calm down once more. Right now they were heading to the campground they would be resting at before jumping into the advancing enemy forces wishing to attack. Being a cavalry unit Leo was to ride alongside the carriage holding his other three teammates. It felt a little isolating, but at least there were windows which were opened that allowed him to take part in conversation if he ever felt the need to.

The trip to the campground area was uneventful, but that was alright for everyone on the team as they didn't need a surprise attack. When they stopped in the correct place it was the Askran soldiers that took care setting up the tents. Ike expressed the most need to help out where he could, so much so that Leo was almost positive they gave him a job just to get him off their back. He was always willing to help his friends, so it wasn't that surprising.

It was growing to be sunset by the time everything was set up. A nice hearty meal was made over the fire and the heroes were able to get to know the other Askran soldiers a bit better. Even with that, Leo wasn't able to tell one from the other. They seemed to be aware of that and all left to do their own thing and left the team sitting by the fire to talk and be important team instead of a nameless unit.

It felt like an odd little family get together, all four of them, as they shared stories all new to Leo for different reasons. The dark mage himself was a bit tentative telling his own stories as he realized how different his memory was with the talk with the summoner, forcing him to only share small things like simple life living in Nohr. No one seemed to mind, but then again no story shared was some sort of elaborate history lesson.

Wrys was the one who called it a night first, no longer able to stay up all that late. It was understandable, he probably had the most stressful job out of the four of them keeping the whole team alive. He said a kind goodnight and that he would see them all in the morning before heading to his tent. Conversation stayed between the three left behind and was kept easy. Then again, the two princes have come to learn that although he seemed intimidating at first glance, Ike was an easy person to be around. He was like a gentle giant in that regards. The mercenary stayed with them by the fire, but his self dismissal was a bit more confusing than the priests. Takumi was in a middle of a story with Leo contributing the most when the mercenary suddenly blinked like he remembered something important. The archer stopped his story once Ike stood up abruptly, wondering what was wrong. Ike apologized for staying around so long before saying he was going to his tent with a goodnight of his own. After a missed beat, both the princes returned it and a promise to see him in the morning as well.

There was a pause as they watched the axe bearer walk back to his tent with nothing being said. Once out of sight it was Takumi who spoke first.

“Did he think he was intruding on something?” He asked with genuine concern as he faced Leo. He didn't mean to come off as rude to make the mercenary feel the need to leave, but all he was talking about was food from his home. It took a tilt of the dark mage’s head and a moment of thought before reaching a conclusion.

“Perhaps he thought he was interrupting a date?” Leo suggested just for the reaction, but he supposed it could be a valid reason. Towards the end it really did become a conversation between the two of them. It wasn't the intention since it seemed like Ike was just sitting back and listening willingly. There was also the chance it wasn't true, but at least this answer got him a blush across the archer’s cheeks that was barely visible under the light of the fire.

“We're on a mission, Leo!” He exclaimed, but still kept his voice low to not wake up anyway attempting to sleep.

“We aren't right now though. At the moment, it's just you and me in front of the fire, baby.”

He's used the pet name a few times when it was just the two of them. Something told him he use to say it a lot less before he was summoned, but he liked this change better. While Takumi said the pet name he gave Leo quite a bit when it was just the two of them, the Nohrian learned what gave him the best reaction was to wait for the perfect moments like this. The blush on Takumi’s cheeks became more visible now and Leo didn't even have to ask as the archer moved on his own. He stood from where he was sitting to sheepishly make his way over to sit next to Leo. He really didn't need to act this timid with these intimate things, but he was glad he was still building up confidence. Enough so that he rewarded his bold act by wrapping an arm around his waist to keep him close.

“This isn't the most ideal date I would take you on, but it'll do for now.” Leo didn't see himself as the most romantic person out there, but he felt Takumi deserved the best so he could get the best reaction in the form of a cherry blush. He thought his words would make the archer give him that beautiful blush, but really a thoughtful look crossed his face. Leo decided to let him collect his thoughts, but it didn't take long.

“Well… it definitely isn't our worse date.”

“And what would that be?” Occasionally Takumi talked specifically about the past parts of their relationship, but now that they were back together in this world, he seemed to focus more on the now. He seemed to want to take things as if it was their first time dating to “match your pace, dear” whatever that meant. Leo found it sentimental in a sense though and decided to go along with his wishes since it made him happy. The moments of thought were explained as Takumi answered easily.

“We were in the gardens, holding hands and enjoying each other’s company,” like they use to do, but he wasn't going to mentioned that anymore, “when we heard someone coming. We started to run away and hide, but we didn't realize we were still holding hands until I tripped and brought you down with me. It was honestly a nasty tumble since we were running so fast. We were alright, but still scratched up enough to where we couldn't play it off as nothing. I'm pretty sure we were caught anyway.” But by who they never found out.

“That doesn't sound too bad even if it was the worst.” Leo hummed a chuckle, adjusting his arm around his waist. He knew there were people out there who have had worse dates. There was somehow someone out there dating Niles.

“No, not really.” He agreed with a grin. “Most of our dates have been us just hanging out and occasionally holding hands.” Never something like this with his arm around his waist as they sat in front of the fire. “I know you said this isn't your ideal date, but… even on a mission this is the most romantic date we've been on.”

“Really?” He supposed it wasn't surprising he didn't know that, but he couldn't believe he wasn't giving his Takumi the best. Then again, at first they were hiding the relationship and now there was hardly any time. “I don't know when we'll be able to, but I really need to up my dating skill. You deserve the best.” If he couldn't take care of him now, he could at least get the reaction from the promise.

The blush that was slowly going away was back on Takumi’s cheeks.

“Y-You really don't need to do that, dear.”

“I do.”

“You don't!” He pauses a moment to collect himself, lowering his voice after a breath since it was just the two of them. “I told you already… something like this is enough.”

Leo hummed in thought. “Very well, then let's do something like this again. Not on a mission, and probably won't be allowed to start a fire much less have a place for it, but just you and me under the stars.”

Apparently that was enough to make Takumi cave. He didn't bother saying anything, just turn to hug Leo and hide his face against his shoulder. Leo’s laugh was a bit louder than before, but he couldn't help it, his baby was too cute at times. He brought his other arm around to join it over his waist, holding him close as the archer got his fill of affection.

The conversation died out at that point, but it didn't look like either seemed to mind. At some point Takumi built up the courage to lean his head against Leo’s shoulder instead of hiding against it which he responded by leaning his head on top of his. The silence was nice as they watched the fire start to die out, thoughts of how the first fight they would have together as a team being left unsaid to not bring up any anxiety. They all trained hard for this, they should be fine. The date was brought to an end when the archer gave a yawn, coming close to falling asleep on his shoulder. It was then that Leo took on the leader role once again and said it was best if they went to sleep too. Takumi didn't want to leave this cuddle just yet, but he knew he had a point and separated himself from the hold. He said his goodnight, adding his own pet name for Leo at the end before heading to his own tent.

Leo was a bit miffed by that departure since he wanted to try and give Takumi a kiss, but it looks like he wasn't given the option. He wasn't going to call him back just for that either. With a sigh he headed over to his own tent, hoping that the battle would be just as easy as the summoner told him it should be with his much they've been working.

If they did win a wonderful victory, the kiss would be a great reward for him and the Hoshidan. 

With that motivation in mind it was easy for the dark mage to fall into a deep slumber.

~!~

The fight wasn't as easy as Leo had hoped it would be, but he figured that would be expected. The smirk he knew Takumi was giving when he saw a front line of flyers gave them the confidence they need to charge forward, but they were unaware of the back line was something they would have to work on more. While Takumi was tending to the flyers with Leo taking ranged shots to weakened enemies that could over power Ike at full potential, somehow an armored unit came up behind them and was heading straight towards Wrys. With a powerful sword in the unit’s hand there was no way that Ike would be able to take care of it without being severely injured himself, making Leo act on impulse to protect their healer. Takumi would be fine on his own; it took said archer to convince the dark mage with a confident smile that made him believe so. Adjusting his hold on Phaedra’s reins he turned the horse to help out the priest, but in an odd turn of events, it wasn't needed.

Wrys turned to face the armored enemy, kind face somehow hardening as he stood up straight with squared shoulders. The enemy tried to step closer, but he wasn't given the chance as the priest raised his staff, let out a battle cry like Athena’s and engulfed the knight in white light. Leo was no where close to protect the priest if given a chance, but at least he was close enough to see the enemy down and out of the fight.

He wasn't sure if it was that particular moment that helped them win, but at least he the victory was theirs, even if it was at a cost.

Back at the campgrounds Leo was banished to wait outside of the medical tent since he was getting in Wrys’ way. The priest told him in the kindest way possible to get the hell out of his lack of hair and that's what the dark mage had to do. He should of never of left Takumi, it lead him to get hurt and Wrys wasn't able to heal him in time until the fight ended, so now they were back here.

Takumi didn't tell him how bad he was injured even as he was being lead into the tent with only Wrys, but at least there was a positive aspect in which that the archer was walking. Ike had tried to help him relax, but Leo could tell he wasn't sure how to since he didn't know him well enough to know the right way. At the least, having Ike say he was still well enough for them to wait until they were brought here to heal him instead of right there on the empty battlefield was comforting; he supposed the two stiff pats to his back helped in the sense of good intentions too. Ike didn't try again at this whole comforting thing as he instead went to get firewood since he knew how to do that better.

The sun was already setting when the fight ended and was growing dark when they made it back. Stars had started to shine in the sky by the time Takumi came out of the tent. Banished to also stay a few feet away from the tent, Leo instantly trotted his way over to check over his boyfriend.

“Are you alright? How were you injured? What-?”

A beautiful chuckle from Takumi caused the next question to be cut short.

“Relax.” The Hoshidan said and took his hands within his own. “I was just a little scratched up by a lance flyer who got to me first, see?” He let go of his hands to pull at the sleeve of his shirt, showing the few inches sized hole in the cloth, but the skin was hidden by a white bandage. Whatever blood was spilled from the wound must of been easy to clean or the injury wasn't serious to being with as it was clear of red. After showing off the wound for only a few seconds he took his hands again, calming his dear did take priority over being embarrassed over public displays of affection. “I was in there as long as I was because I was surprised he was able to take down that guy so easily. I know armored units aren't that great with magic, but I never thought Wrys had it in him to straight up kill a man.” It was honestly what distracted Takumi which lead him to the injury, but he wasn't going to say that to make it seem like he was blaming the humble priest.

Seeing him alright and talking so easy helped Leo relax enough to chuckle at his quip. “I suppose that is surprising. The summoner has had me put forth one on one training with him to increase his attack power. I'm sure he's added improvements to his staff as well.” At least they know now he can hold his own against certain enemies.

“He has. The weapon improvements and the training were what we were talking about.” Even though his smile remained for the most part, it lessened some as he looked more bashful than before. “Sorry for taking so long, I'm sure you were worried.”

“I won’t deny that I was, but,” he pulled one of his hands away from his hold to cup his cheek, “I'm glad to see you're alright.”

He thought it would be the right move for the mood, but apparently it was not. Suddenly the archer was too subconscious about what they were doing in front of a small crowd of nameless Askr soldiers and pulled away. Leo didn't take it to heart too much which he showed by speaking up before he could apology.

“Come, we should celebrate our victory- and I know just the place.”

The sudden subject change seemed to catch the archer off guard, but he didn't question why as he started to follow right beside Leo.

“Where are we going?”

“A place I heard about from Niles. It has a nice view of the sky, and we use to go stargazing a few times, right?”

“Once or twice when I came to Nohr, I believe.” He knew it was three times, but he's formed a habit of being loose with the exact details to not make Leo feel bad about his changed memory. It was one of the vague stories he told Leo once he asked what all he forgotten.

“We still need to find spots closer to the castle to star gaze, but for now this will have to do.”

Takumi agreed to the idea as he continued to follow along. Talk became light and consisted mostly of what he was going to do with that new hole in his clothes. Surely Oboro would be able to patch it up no problem, but if not he did have others and she would happily agree to make him a new one. Apparently she was already in the planning process of making him a New Years kimono since she's gained a newfound interest in making event themed clothes for everyone. It was a pastime that formed after having problems getting a team formed with her in it, but she didn't seem to mind as she was able to stretch her creative freedom and do what she wanted creativity wise. They had to stop and take a laugh break just for Takumi who couldn't keep a straight face when Leo admitted the fierce fighter made him a summer outfit that consisted of swim trunks and a cloak and Xander already had an Easter outfit with bunny ears, fluffy tail, and thigh high boots. Embarrassing outfits must be her way of subtly showing she still hated Nohr. Still, both outfits were ones Takumi just had to see.

All talk ended when they finally came across the spot Leo has been leading them to. The night sky was completely clear to the to look at on top of the hill, but what also caught the archer’s attention was the blue flowers growing all about the grass. It took a moment, but a blush started to form across his cheeks as he started to realize exactly what sort of place he was brought to.

“T-This… is really romantic, you know.”

“That's the idea.” A pout formed on Takumi’s face at the smooth answer. How dare he be so calm when he's so embarrassed by the gesture already. “See it as celebration for just to two of us for our win and your safety.”

“I wasn't that hurt…” He mumbled to remind him as he allowed his hand to be taken in a gentle hold. He was lead to the perfect spot on the hill to sit down surrounded by the blue flowers. The grip on his hand stayed as they sat, but he currently was looking at the ground instead of the sky. Leo decided to let the archer have time to collect himself before speaking, but it ended up being the other man that spoke first.

“I changed my mind.”

“Hmm?”

“This is the most romantic date we've been on.”

“Who said it was a date?”

“Don't tell me this is anything but!”

Leo hummed his laughter at the reaction. Really, when he wanted to be Takumi was very animated.

“Alright, I see how this is a date.” But he was right, this was exactly what that was. Might not be the best time still, but there was no way he could pass up visiting this spot once he's heard so much about it. When he heard they were heading off close to it, it was his plan all along as long as the battle went smoothly. It wasn't a wrinkle free as he would of liked, but everyone was well and they were victorious. “But I do believe the flowers, the sky, or even me would be better to look at than the grass between your feet.”

The flowers apparently already got a good look over when they first got here making Takumi opt with looking at the sky. Leo supposed they could look at each other soon enough and join him gazing out at the stars.

 “The sky is very clear here in comparison to Nohr,” Leo hum his agreement when Takumi spoke after the few moments of silence looking at the stars, “we should find another good viewing spot soon. Preferably one we only know.” Leo could agree to that too, but he didn't give any noise of acknowledgment since it would be a challenge to find a spot truly their own, but he was willing to try together.

With a gasp from the Hoshidan and widened eyes from the Nohrian they both watched as a shooting star dashed across the sky before disappearing into space. They were always rare to spot, making it truly once in a lifetime chance to see one, but maybe with such a clear night it wasn't as impossible as it would of been in Nohr.

“Do you believe in wishing on a shooting star?” Leo spoke once the sky was clear of movement again.

A soft smile appeared on Takumi’s lips. “I use to as a kid, to be honest.”

"Want to hear my wish?”

The smile was replaced by a confused look as he turned to face him. “Doesn't that jinx it?” He was sure that was how the stories go.

Leo pulled his hand away from the archer's to bring it up to try once more to cup his cheek. This time it was allowed as he stayed in his spot, amber eyes wide as the dark mage leaned in closer.

“What is my wish was for you to look at me?”

It was said in a whisper, but he felt no need to speak at a normal volume when there wasn't much space between them. The few inches between their lips vanished once Leo moved forward, kissing the archer softly, but with enough pressure to show he was confident in the action since it's been what he's wanted to do for a while. It took a few hesitant pauses of uncertainty for Takumi to press back, but the motion was still tentative as if he didn't completely know what to do. Since he was kind, Leo pressed to deepen the kiss in hopes he'd move his lips along with him. It took a moment, but he was trying his best to follow along even with the lack of experience only Takumi knew he had in himself. Leo tried to reward him by nibbling on his bottom lip, but as soon as he felt the kiss turn such a way the archer tensed up. It's been their first kiss in a while, Leo thought, so maybe it was too much too soon which lead him to finally pull away after one last press to lips.

As soon as he started to pull back Takumi curled up in ball and hid his face in both of his hands with his knees brought to his chest. With his hand still in the air where it had been holding his cheek, Leo awkwardly brought the hand back down to rub his back. It wasn't shoved off, so the Nohrian continued to rub slow circles in between his shoulder blades. He will admit that the kiss did turn more heated than he originally planned, but he wanted to remember how soft his lips felt since it was something he must of forgotten too. He gave Takumi time to recover even if he did feel this really was a violent reaction, but after those moments came and pass and he was still curdled up, Leo spoke.

“Are you alright, baby?” Adding the nickname usually helped, but now must not be the case. He heard some muffling from behind his hands, but it was hardly intelligible. “What?” He asked to try again.

“That was our f-first kiss!” He finally exclaimed, hands no longer hiding his face and instead resting right by his sides. Hearing that caused Leo to removed his hand from his back, hovering it stiffly in the air again before bringing it to his own lap.

“Oh…”

A blush of his own crossed the dark mage’s cheeks as he stared down at the ground that was hardly interesting in comparison to anything else. He never though he should of asked what all they did during the first time they were together specifically in this matter, especially with Takumi wanting to act like this was the first time together, but he would have figured they would of at least kissed already. If he would of known they haven't, he would of kept it a lot more vanilla and as sweet as he felt a first kiss should he. Takumi probably would of appreciated that better anyway. He couldn't even bring himself to ask how it was since he was just as embarrassed now.

Both needed time to recover leaving nothing to be said between them. Leo needed to wait until his cheeks were no longer burning red and he was positive Takumi needed to feel the same. Somehow it was the Hoshidan that managed to find his voice first. 

“I-It was… nice, though.”

Leo risked looking over at that, but the archer seemed to find more interested in a flower that was on the right of him away from his boyfriend.

“Was it?” He could be honest with him and say it was too much.

“It… wasn't what I expected our first kiss to be, but… y-yes.”

He figured that was honest enough saying it was too extreme for a first at their pace, but all Leo knew was that he wanted to fix it.

"Should we… try again?” If he still needed a moment he would give it to him.

Finally he looked over again, the blush that was slowly fading coming back again at different levels for both of the princes.

“I… yeah.”

“Slower this time.”

“You were the one who turned the kiss too-! …too… whatever.”

“Sorry, sorry.”

The moved closer through their bickering, turning more to face each offer this time. Takumi placed both of his hands on his shoulders as Leo cupped one cheek again while the other rested on his waist. With both of them seemingly okay with the hand placement, both leaned forward to kiss once more. This time the press was light on both of their parts, just an easy press that last a few second before both pulled back. Although still embarrassed, Leo was able to look at him while the archer had his head down to stare at the space between them.

“Better?”

Only a nod.

“Hearing you is better, too."

He wasn't able to see the pout with his head low, but it soon became obvious to the mage as Takumi lifted his head to press it against Leo’s staring into his eyes the best he could being so close.

“It was more like the one I imagined we'd have.”

A smile formed in the blond prince’s lips as he leaned forward to press a kiss to the tip of his nose. The sudden kiss caused the Hoshidan to pull back in surprise, but the reaction was cute enough for Leo to laugh and help lighten the awkward mood.

There were no more kisses shared after that was they simply sat in each other's arms to enjoy the view while they can. They had to walk back soon, but it was arm in arm until they can back to the camp. Ike was the only one there to welcome them back and was also the one to not make anyone worry and come after the missing princes. It was a kind and thoughtful gesture they were thankful for.

Takumi couldn't wait until they were back at the palace since there would be more places of privacy to enjoy the complain of his dear, but for now they needed to part ways and sleep the night away before they could head back.

Maybe someday he would be ready for one of those kisses again and could return it easier, but for now it was just a dream for him try one more.

 


	5. S

**S**

It's been about a month since the first team battle, but Takumi enjoyed remembering it more as a month since their first kiss. Their relationship and themselves have grown so much since then.

They've been in more battles now after the first success which slowly made them known as a front running team that was to be called on for almost every fight. It was a bit stressful being so relied on, but the training was lessened a bit as the battles continued, so at least there was one less thing on their plate. Wrys stopped doubting himself so vocally too which was always a plus- the priest really did need more self confidence after all. Takumi helped there the most, sharing his own self doubts that use to plague him at the worst of times and what he did to ease them. The advice was taken to heart and instead of staying he wasn't good, he said he was here to do what he could. It was a great improvement to team morale.

While the team work was great, their relationship's growth was much better.

Time spent together alone with Leo became more simply enjoying each other’s company instead of training. Not everything was classified as date, and that was okay with the both of them. Sometimes they would walk along the gardens or simply eat lunch together in the crowded cafeteria. Now that they weren't hiding the relationship, Takumi was able to be more open about it with his siblings. He didn't share every detail with them, although he will admit he did share a bit more with Sakura, but when asked how Leo was doing he tells the truth and sometimes add a little story if they went on an excursion together recently. They were all as supportive as ever, which was something he was still glad to hear.

Camilla was summoned recently too, which was nice to know as it was one step closer to bringing the Nohrian royal family together. Her welcoming was warmer and less formal than it was between Xander and Leo which she thoroughly enjoyed. Takumi was planning on leaving their relationship a secret for a day or two purely for letting the axe bearer to get use to everything. Not only that, he didn't feel like it was his place and instead Leo's to tell. However right when it was his turn to welcome her here, Leo interrupted and slung his arm around his waist, putting on a charming look just for the archer and asked his sister if she's ever met his boyfriend. He wasn't sure he was just bitter at the sudden extra attention on him, but part of him felt like it was Leo’s subtle revenge to outing themselves during Takumi’s summoning. Maybe it was his own way to keep the promise they made to be open with their relationship once one of his siblings came- but this wasn't how the Hoshidan thought of doing it.

Camilla gave a happy gasp of surprise and cupped her own face, eyes bright as she look at the suddenly bashful archer. With open arms she brought Takumi into a hug and welcomed him to the Nohrian family. Hearing that made him flush even more from where he was smothered in between her breast; it made it sound like he was married and now her brother in law, but he wasn't going to think too much on that just yet. Finally he was freed and it was Leo's turn to get embarrassed as his sister was speaking along the lines of how he's all grown up with a relationship and wasn't her little baby brother anymore, but a grown man. After that her welcoming went smoothly minus Xander asking the summoner with a terse question when his little sister would be brought here too. Being used to this sort of thing, the summoner only offered a casual shrug with an “I ‘unno” before going off to do his own thing.

Leo obviously spent more time with Camilla for a few days after she came here and Takumi couldn't be mad over it. He completely understood after all; if he wasn't summoned last and had to welcome family, he would do the same thing. There were a few times he was invited by all three siblings to join them in showing Camilla around, and even though he agreed he couldn't help but feeling he was intruding on something- especially during the dinner the four had together and he spoke the least. It wasn't like he didn't want to talk, he just didn't feel there was the space for him with the actual family catch up. The only time he really talked was adding on to the conversation when it was about the team they were both on. Camilla was as proud of him as she was her brother and it really made him think he was actually welcomed and apart of this family too. He was sure his family was the same with Leo, but no one said it out in the open like this.

With Camilla settled in things fell back into the usual routine they had beforehand. Right now the two princes were in Takumi’s room, a special occasion since they hardly spent time together in a room. Today they would rather just have peace and quiet to themselves as the cuddled and talked on Takumi's bed. The conversations always ranged from a multitude of things, but that wasn't surprising as they've learned it's very easy to talk to each other. Kisses would be shared in between which have become easier to enjoy as of late. Most of them were still light, chaste pecks, but there had been a few of the more intimate kisses few and far between. Takumi didn't mind completely, he's grown to learn that he gets what he wants when he asks for it- just being able to say it was something that still took trial and error.

Like right now, Takumi wanted to ask for what he calls ‘one of  _those_ kisses’ because he wanted one, but he couldn't simply bring himself to do so. He never liked asking for too much, he's asked for two before already, but it just wouldn't come out. Leo stopped speaking a moment ago once he realized Takumi wasn't paying attention and had grown a cute blush.

“What are you thinking about?” Leo decided to ask, hand playing with his hair stopping for a moment to let him think. “You can speak to me openly you know.”

“I…” He should be able to say this, he's worked hard to be able to say simple things easier like asking to hold hands and lay close like this, but asking for kisses still needed some practice. The archer looked around the room for a proper excuse to buy him more time to build his confidence. Finally he landed on his desk and he figured he had a perfect escape.

“Hey, do you still have the letters we use to send?” He never asked beforehand, but now suddenly felt like a great time to bring it up.

“Something tells me that wasn't what you were originally going to tell me.”

Called out so easily, Takumi sputtered in annoyed defense. “Shut up and answer my question." He huffed in his embarrassment as he tried to glare over at him. It only took a raised eyebrow and a slightly tilted head that cause him to give in. "I'll tell you that after you answer my question.” 

Leo accepted the deal easily with a light hum. “Very well, but I’m keeping you to that.” He didn't want to say he didn't remember, but he just couldn't recall what all was written or even where they were. “I don't think i would ever throw them away… but I honestly don't know where they would be.”

“I know where they are, given that you didn't toss 'em.” Leo wasn't surprised that he knew this information, but he was a bit surprised that he was willing to bring something up of their relationship pre-summoning. He still wanted to act like this was the first attempt at being a couple, but he could imagine how these letters were important enough to bring up even if the timing was a bit random. Being deep in his own thoughts, it was easy for for the archer to slip out of his hold. Takumi adjusted his hair over his shoulder once he stood to walk over to the desk. “We kept them in the same spot, bottom left drawer in both of our desks.” The papers weren't the first time he pulled out when the drawer was opened as instead it was the black and gold ribbon he used to pull up his hair. He didn't like wearing his hair down in public which he had a feeling they would be out in soon.

“So that's what's in the drawer.” Leo stated, moving to sit on the edge on the bed as his boyfriend walked closer, bringing the letters with him as he joined right next to him. He only brought the ones Leo actually wrote and not the ones Takumi scribed but couldn't send once he realized letters weren't coming back. When the papers were handed to him, he took them gently to look over. “Sadly it's locked and I don't know where the key is. Must be another thing I've forgotten.” He spoke after a few moments of looking over his own writing.

He didn't have to sound so sullen over forgetting something, both of them knew it wasn't something that could be helped and for the most part he was told everything forgotten. This was simply one of those things overlooked until used as a needed distraction. Better late than never as they say.

“That's because I've hidden the key. You hid the letters in the first place because Elise likes to go through your things,” Leo nodded to the truth in that, “so you had me hide it because any spot you would of hidden it in would've been obvious to her.”

“I see.” The mage nodded and looked away from the letters for the first time. He didn't read any of them besides skimming through since he figured it would make more sense if he had the other half of the conversation in his hands too. There things could make a bit more sense. “Where do you hide it?”

“Why don't I go and show you?” Takumi asked, reaching out his hand for the letters which were passed over without complaint. There were easily spilled into the sleeve of his yukata and would be kept hidden as they moved. Since Takumi had to keep his hands occupied hiding the letters so there wasn't a chance a curious passerby would want to see, it left no hand to be held. Leo was a smart man though, and once they were out in the hall he offered his elbow to link with instead since he knew how much the archer enjoyed his hand holding. The gesture was an appreciated substation and once settled the dark mage started to lead the way back to his own room.

Hiding the letters ended up being an unneeded precaution as they ran into no one on the way to the Nohrian’s room. Once the door was unlocked and Takumi was allowed inside first, he removed his arm and made his way to Leo’s desk to set the papers down. Leo closed the door once he was in the room as well and watched him move about to his dresser, getting down on his hands and knees to feel around under the space between the furniture and the floor. It seemed to have taken a few times, but soon a soft noise of victory was emitted and he stood key in hand. Instead of making his way to the desk, he made his way over to the owner of the room.

“Would you like to do the honors?”

Leo stared down at the unfamiliar key, noting its plain design and slight covering of dust. He didn't stare for too long as he said his thanks and made his way over to the desk. Part of him was worried the key wouldn't work for whatever reason, but after entering it into the hole and turning it there was a soft click that washed the worry away. The drawer was pulled open and soon there were too stacks of paper of equal size on the desk.

“We wrote quite a bit.”

“It's all we had until we could meet up.” It was answered with an easy shrug as the archer joined him at the desk.

“I don't even know where to start reading.”

That received a raised brow. “You're going to read them all now?” Actually, that was a stupid question. Of course he was. “You can read them all later, I want to hear your thoughts on the last few.” Although he did truly wish to read them all at the moment, he decided to do as asked. Takumi stayed silent as Leo read over the few last letters, noticing that his own tone sounded a bit shy in them of what they had planned. He couldn't help but be proud of himself, of both of them really, for growing past that for the most part. Once he read everything the letters were placed down in their original order and he tilted his head up in an attempt to look at him and speak.

“We should finished planning that date.”

At one point through his reading Takumi missed his touch and moved to stand behind him in the chair, arms resting easily over his shoulders. “What?” He asked as he didn't expect to hear that at all, mostly because he expect some sort of joke about how awkward they were about these subjects. “The whole date was to build up a first kiss and we're way past that.”

“Then let's have it be build up to another first.” If he wanted an end goal to the date besides just enjoying each other, he'd be fine with that. “What do you want it to be?” He didn't say that there didn't have to be one, but he figured that would be obvious.

Slowly the buildup of red formed as Takumi thought. What was next after kisses? He had a few ideas, and those ideas became more provocative as his imagination took over. Was he ready for something like that? He never really thought that much about it until now, and now that it was here he was thinking a whole lot about it. If he wasn't ready, they could build up to it like they did with the kisses and actually his mother did not raise a quitter, but someone who went into things head first and strong.

Blush fully covering his cheeks, he said as confidently as he could. “L-Let’s have sex then. We've been dating for a while now.”  So it wouldn't be moving too fast.

Sure, Leo was thinking is something pretty racy himself, but he didn't think Takumi would want something like that already and so openly. It caused a dusting of pink to cross his own cheeks. “Really? You want to do something like that?”

“N-Not right now! But… we were going to make a big deal about the kiss… so we can do the same for this. Build up sort of thing, like we did before.”

Something told the dark mage it wasn't going to go as smoothly as he knew Takumi was thinking, but he didn't say anything like that. “Then that's what we'll do. Just like here, we'll plan what we want do and talk about, and we'll finish the night off with… sex.”

“Yeah… yeah it's a good idea.”

“You don't have to sound so nervous to something you suggested.”

“I'm not! Just… it's starting to settle that this might happen.”

“It'll settle more once we plan this out.” Leo took one of his hands to press a light kiss to the palm. “It'll be alright.”

He believed his words with a faint nod, but he didn't continue the subject. Instead he remembered his own end of the deal.

“I want a kiss… one of those ones.”

The dialect was cute to Leo so he allowed it still; he gently tugged his hand to encourage him to lean down so he could give his beloved exactly what he wanted.

~!~

The planning of the date and and went in intervals depending on how busy either of them were. Being the leader Leo was more busy than the archer, but that was fine with him since he felt he was more picky. He'd have a lot more control over what he wanted since Leo usually agreed with him to keep him happy. It was a relationship Takumi was happy with since things would for the most part go his way.

That's where the problems started though; he didn't know all that he wanted so things could go his way. That wasn't too accurate either. He knew what he wanted, just not how to… execute… what he wanted.

Listen, being in a family feud for years and then being summoned here to fight a war in a weird land didn't exactly give people the most time in the world to read up on how people have sex, much less between two men. Having to fight for the right to live against faceless and now a burly fiery man’s army didn't really light up the sexual drive even when he had a boyfriend. They didn't exactly have the most down time for this kind of thing, but now they were making time. All he knew was that he was clueless of what to do.

He couldn't ask Leo since that would either result in him laughing at him, say he was in the same spot, or him calling this date off. He knew that all of those options would end up making this not happen for different reasons, and even though he didn't know what to do, he was determined to make this go down. So who was he supposed to go to? He's learned now to be at least a little more reliant on others. Ryoma was a no, Hinoka was a hell no, and Sakura was a no way in fucking hell. There was no way he was going to go to Xander or Camilla either, but he didn't think of that to begin with. Niles knew a lot about this so he seemed like the best option, but he couldn't trust that he wouldn't pass the information on to Leo or to someone even worse- the summoner. He wasn't sure how well that would go down, but he did not want to find out. This was just one of those problems he would need to solve on his own. Or at least he hoped it would stay that way.

The way Ike liked to get along and know his team mates was with training, which Takumi didn't mind since he's grown use to most of the mercenary's ways. Ike acquired an interest in learning the bow which wasn't that surprising to hear since knowing the mercenary. The extra training was allowed and hearing that Ike thought he was the best one to teach him the bow really helped his confidence, even if he did worry he wasn't the ideal teacher. The training sessions have been going on for a few days with Takumi having his normal Fujin and Ike a training Yumi, but somehow the mercenary noticed something was up.

He hit almost kind of close to the center part of the target, and nothing came from the archer. Normally there was some sort of compliment or constructive criticism, but neither came. Lowering the bow the mercenary looked over to see the Hoshidan looking down at the ground.

“Is there something on your mind?” Takumi started at the question, looking up without the realization that he wasn't paying attention.

“Oh- sorry. Ah,” Takumi stopped a moment to look over at the target, noticing that the arrow had struck on the second innermost ring, “doing good. You improve really quickly. No doubt you'll be surpassing me sooner or later.” The comment was simply ignored since apparently Ike cared more about something else.

“Are you alright?” It was such a pure curiosity that needed to know if he was fine that threw him off guard. Even becoming well aware of the axe wielder’s mannerism didn't meant they didn't throw him off guard.

“Yeah, yeah, just… like you said, things on my mind.” The archer simply shrugged to make it seem like it wasn't that big of a deal, but no matter how hard he tried it wasn't the accepted excuse.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Ike was another person he never expected to come to did this problem which was why he hesitated on saying anything.

“I don't know… it's kind of personal.” Sure Ike was a great friend and all, but he didn't think this was something he should talk about with someone else. He thought the answer would suffice for now, but he could tell the wheels were turning in his head. He really wanted to stop him before he came to any conclusion, but the chance to do so was gone before he was able to do so.

“So it's not family.” Ike concluded with a faint nod of his head, but already growing tired of this and seeing it as a loosing battle of his pride losing versus his need to help his friends.

“It's with Leo, alright?” The conversation he knew was coming hasn't even started and he was feeling exhausted by it already. “We aren't fighting before you ask,” Ike who was looking for his spot to speak closed his mouth again once he clarified it, “we’re just… at an awkward spot.” It was the best way to explain it without telling it all. He thought it would work, but of course it didn't.

“I can give advice- sometimes hearing an outside perspective can help.”

“Ike I don't think you know what you’re asking…”

“Maybe not,” he’ll could admit that with a light shrug, “but the offer i still there.”

It was, and this was the first time he knew there was a chance for help, but the topic at hand was still what caused him to hesitate. He wasn't sure when they sat down at the bench off to the side, but he had a feeling he was gently lead there once he was deep in thought. He was staring down at his Fujin in lap before his vision was blocked when he covered his face with both of his hands. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but he wasn't going to throw away a chance for some clue what to do when he's been refusing to look for any beforehand in favor is suffering in silence.

“The next date Leo and I are going on is going to end in sex and I don't know what to do.”

“With a man?” Ike took little to no time thinking over the predicament Takumi was in before asking the question. He was received an embarrassed scream muffled behind hands and somehow he was able to successfully comprehend that as not only with a man, but not knowing at all. After a moment to think where was the best place to start, the mercenary faintly nodded and gave the archer a hearty pat on the back.

“Don't worry, I can definitely help you here too.” There was no response, but he took that as he was still being listened to and continued on. “If this is something you know you want and he does too, then you have nothing to fear. The first time will always be an awkward, bumbling ride and things might be uncomfortable, but you'll work things out once you get use to the feeling.” At some point Takumi lowered his hands to rest in his lap again as he couldn't believe he was actually in this situation, but no matter what he couldn't see himself escaping.

And so the talk about how to “make love” started up in extreme detail of Ike giving suggestions of what to expect and do. It was horribly embarrassing with what all was being described to him, but he could see how it was all helpful information. Foreplay was apparently very important and he would of never or realized the importance of lube with being described how much pain he would be in if they did- but wait why would he be the one suffering that if they forgot?

“-and then once comfortable with one finger, ask to move onto two and then start scissoring like this- you gotta look it's like this-”

“Ike, hold on.” Still blushing cherry red, Takumi held a hand out to get the mercenary to stop describing things. Thankfully he stayed silent for now, dropping his own hands that were showing what "like this" was with two fingers inside the circle Ike made with the thumb and index finger of his other hand. He gave a small, curious hum in wonder if he had any questions. He did say if he had any questions he could ask whenever, but this was the first time he had him stop the talk to ask it.

“Do you actually think… and have been describing to me… what to expect as the… as the…”

“Bottom?”

“What makes you think I'll be that!?”

Ignoring the insulted tone Ike offered a simple shrug before giving his reasoning. “Leo has a very leading and dominating personality. He likes control, I can tell-”

“And I don't?!”

“-you do, but in a different way than what I'm explaining here. Anyway, if you want me to describe what to do when your giving instead of receiving you know you can just ask.”

“You could of his described both roles to begin with….” Came the muffled, embarrassed reply.

“I have been; you've just been focusing in on what you want to hear.”

Being called out like he was really didn't help him in lessening his blush any. Instead they had to take a little break so Takumi could calm down from his embarrassment. He thought about running away, but somehow he was rooted to his spot and stayed in his seat. Once he was recovered, the talk continued, detail and all.

He supposed it was nice to know what all to expect, but he wasn't sure if he was better off than he was beforehand. He never really thought about what roles they would be filling when they actually got to things, but now that it was in his head he couldn't get it out. The talk came to an end with what to expect with clean up depending on where they made a mess which really was just as embarrassing as learning how to be prepared. With the talk over and Ike looking proud like he felt he did a great job of being a teacher, he waited for Takumi to recover and ask any sort of end of the lecture questions.

“H-How do you know all this…?” He almost immediately regretted asking.

“Marth.”

“I never knew you two were in a relationship.” Didn't the hero king have someone back in his world important to him?

“It's our little secret. Don't tell anyone when Caeda comes, please.”

“I don't know who that is, but I promise.” Maybe it was a relative, so he could understand how keeping relationships secret from family before they were ready to make it public. He must admit he did see Marth and now Ike in a different light than before. He wasn't going to ask for any specific stories, but he felt they had a rather adventurous sex life based on how much Ike knows for just about every situation Takumi could even think of. He wasn't told specifically who Caeda was, but that was fine with him since he didn't feel the need to ask. He'd probably forgot about it in a few days anyway being too invested in his own problems. “A-Anyway, thanks for… informing me.”

“Not a concern; I'm always here to help my friends.” He looked so proud of himself. The training had to end after that since Ike had other plans that Takumi no longer had interest in knowing. He knew it was for the team, but all Takumi could do was bring himself to his room to collapse in the bed and hide under the cover for a few days. He wasn't sure how he would look at Ike anymore, but that was a worry for another day. Ike took over the role of cleaning up the training area like he wanted to make it usable for the next session. When he was all finished he waited patiently on the bench for Leo to come by.

They were to practice to improve his resistance to magic, a much needed improvement after the last battle the team took part in together. After a greeting the training started, but it didn't take long for it to go down hill.

In the same form, Ike managed to handle a magic attack very well and no praise came. It wasn't like he needed it, but he would enjoy some sort of feedback to know he was doing well or not. Adjusting the tattered headband that somehow loosened from the attack, Ike looked over at the dark mage and noticed that he had the same distant look that the archer had beforehand. Ike looked to see what caught his attention, catching sight of the Yumi he was using before before speaking up.

“Something on your mind?” He mimicked himself from earlier. Leo didn't get spooked at the sudden question and instead looked over at the mercenary away from the bow to answer.

“Sorry, I shouldn't let me problems affect me now. We should focus on your training.”

“As much as I agree, I really don't want to be on the blunt end of your magic attacks while you're distracted.” They were here to improve his resistance, not destroy him in a black hole. “Want to talk about it? Get your problems off your mind?”

Leo merged his brows together in thought, wondering if he should take up the offer. He didn't think Takumi would appreciate having the problem be known to someone he didn't want.

“It's a rather personal problem I'm not sure I should share.”

Seeing his spot to help a friend again, Ike spoke up. “We can't continue this training while you're like this. Why don't we sit and talk- I give great advice.”

Leo never sought someone out for help on this problem, but then again he never knew who would be a good place to start with. He thought about Niles, but he has feeling he'd get way too over the top advice and that the information of what the two were going to do would be passed on to the summoner. He didn't want him to know what he was doing and somehow try to stop it, he didn't need the summoner in his personal life more than he probably was since he was with Niles. It was more overthinking than lack of trust, With a sigh Leo caved and soon he was sitting down in the bench with the mercenary joining him. Ike didn't say anything to prompt him to say what was on his mind.

“It's Takumi… he wants to move onto the next step, but I'm not sure… how to make it perfect for him.”

“I can help!” The sudden excitement was what caused him to be spooked a bit, not expecting it all. Ike decided not to mention how he just had this talk with the named archer, figuring it would be better left as a little secret between the two of them.

“This isn't something you can ask others right? You can rely on me to make sure you have the right idea for a great first time.”

“I'm not sure how I feel about talking with a teammate about this.”

“You don't have to listen to my advice if you don't want to, but the offers always there.”

Leo had to take a moment to think over it as well. This wasn't something he felt he could approach with his family, but at least he was safe knowing that Elise wasn't around. Still, telling family didn't feel like an option to him just like his retainer. What was here was the offer from Ike. With a sigh he agreed and soon the talk started. At first it was embarrassing with all the information being thrown his way, but soon he was writing down important notes that he should keep in mind for when the time came. The notes were on a separate piece of paper from the notes he would of sent the summoner for this training session, but that was the last thing on his mind right now. When the whole talk was done, he had a full page of shorthand points that he would have to keep in mind when the date came. There were a few questions that he asked when it came to and end, but they were answered easily enough. Thankfully for Ike, he wasn't asked again how he knew all these things.

The training never started up again after that, but neither seemed to mind and decided to simply reschedule. Leo was looking over his notes as he was walking away with Ike once again cleaning up the training area like he wanted to with a proud smile. He was able to help out not one, but two close friends of his and that was always a win in his book.

~!~

Finally, the day of the date has arrived and Leo felt he was more ready than ever. They met the day before, just to confirm with each other that they still wanted this -more like making sure there wasn't any sudden scheduling problems- and now the day has come. It was cheesy, sure, but he's found out that that was exactly what Takumi likes. So like the gentleman he knew the archer wanted to swoon over, Leo walked over to his room to pick him up for the afternoon together. He even brought flowers, because he was a gentleman like that and he knew it would make the Hoshidan horribly flush. It was honestly a little embarrassing himself picking the few that he did, but he felt it would make him happy and that's all that really matters, right? They might have to stop by someplace to get a glass of water for them, but that was a short stop he was willing to make. With flowers in one hand, Leo raised his other to give the door a knock.

Takumi was never one to answer right away and that was alright with him, but he still figured he would be ready to go. There was some hesitation in the door opening, but Leo tried not to think too much about it. Instead he waited for the door to be opened for, smilingly softly when he finally did.

“Why do you have flowers?”

Leo was planning on giving some sort of smooth hello, but he wasn't given the chance as the question stopped him for saying anything terribly sappy. At the least he did manage to recover from the sudden question.

“There for you, baby. I saw them and thought you would like them. Before we go out for our picnic we should get-”

“About that,” Takumi stopped Leo from explaining the idea fully with his head lowered. The dark mage started to worry, wondering what he was so nervous for right now. Did he not like the flowers? He was sure they were the same ones from the clearing on their first team battle and he was sure he liked them then. He didn't get to ask as he was finally allowed inside the room. Behind him the archer closed the door before speaking up again, “I've been thinking about this all day.”

“I have too, we've planned this date for so long-”

“No, not the date part. I don't want to do it anymore.”

Leo felt his heart drop at that news. What was wrong? Why didn't he want to go on the date anymore. They've been planning this for along long and they finally had the time to do it. They also managed to somehow find a private spot for them to stargaze after their picnic lunch. He thought it would of been perfect for Takumi with how much he suggested what he wanted to do with Leo, but apparently not. With no response Takumi finally looked up to see his boyfriend saddened look and instantly started to panic.  

“W-Wait! Let me clarify!”

“Is it a bad time? What made you change your mind? Is it something I did?”

“No, just-! Just listen for a moment!” He wasn't yelling because he was upset, he was yelling because he was getting more flustered by the second. Thankfully he was given the room to speak again and decided to start over. “I've been thinking about this all day and realize… I don't want to do the date part anymore. We do things like that a lot, so… so I want to just skip to what we had in mind at the end.”

Leo did feel better knowing he wasn't suddenly being blown off, but that wasn't something he expected go hear. He figured the whole date would be build up to the mood of the grand finale they were doing tonight, but Takumi must be too impatient to do that and wants to get on with the show.

“Are you sure about this? This is what you want, right?” The questions caused Takumi to finally start moving as he stepped forward. He gently took the flowers from his hands, gave them a look over that ended in a sniff before placing them down on the desk to be properly put in a vase later. Back over go Leo, he stood in front of him and gently rested his arms over his shoulders.

“I'm sure this is what I want.” There was only open honesty in his words which made it be enough to prompt Leo to place his hands on the archer's hips.

“Let me know if you want to stop.” He wasn't given a chance to answer as Leo leaned forward, starting things off with a gentle kiss to his lips. He knew to let him know if things became too much, he didn't need some sort of reminder.

The kisses were kept light, soft and non demanding as he started to lead the two of them to the bed. Takumi went willingly, falling back on the mattress once it pressed into the back of his knees. It wasn't a graceful fall since he felt the air get knocked out of him a bit once Leo crashed on top of him. It was enough to end the kiss and both of them needed to take a moment. Takumi was sprawled out of his back, trying to catch his breath as Leo did the same to the side of him.

“You alright?” Leo asked, recovering easily since he wasn't the one crushed in the fall. “I'm sorry.” He tried to help by moving his hair out of his face.

“Yeah… yeah I'm fine now.” He might of gotten a little over zealous and forgot how low his bed was. “Can we continue?” He didn't want this mishap ruin anything.

Leo thought about it for a moment before nodding his head, but he didn't reach for him just yet. Instead he adjusted his position, moving to sit upright before patting his thigh. The request was obvious even though he still asked it, but there was no answer as Takumi was already moving to sit himself astride his lap.

“Comfortable?” The next question was received was a simple nod before he was leaning forward again, the kisses starting up. Once more they started out light and simple, but once Leo could tell he was comfortable he pressed forward more in order to deepen it. Arms were once more wrapped around his shoulders, prompting the dark mage to lay his hands on his hips. His hands lingered there for a moment, rubbing gentle circles on his hip bones as he broke away from the kiss. He trailed his lips down his jaw to his neck, but he wasn’t given much space to leave any kisses there as his collar was in the way. Once more he pulled back to grip at the hem of his shirt to show his intentions. When no complaints came, the shirt was removed and set off to the side. Leo brought his hands back to his hips, but he didn't start his kisses up again as he was too busy staring. He knew Takumi was strong and nicely tanned, but seeing it all up close was an entirely different experience.

“You don’t need to stare so intently.” Came the flustered murmur from above him, reminded him what Leo was here to do and he started to move again, but he was stopped with a hand on his wrist that was about to trail up the archer’s stomach. “Take yours off too first.” Takumi didn’t want to be the only one shirtless for long- it was too embarrassing for him. It was an easy request for Leo to follow along with when his hand was freed, but once again he was stopped with Takumi holding his wrists. “A-Actually, let me do it.”

“Go ahead, baby.” Leo encouraged, moving his hands away to do as he was asked. There was a bit of hesitation in Takumi’s action, Leo could tell as it took a bit of maneuvering before the shirt was pulled off. It was tossed to the side and left abandoned on the floor, but another thing Leo noticed was that he was too shy to look at the exposed skin unlike himself. “Are you sure you want to do this? You don’t have to force yourself on my behalf.”

“I-I do! It’s just… all… new to me.” The last part was murmured in humiliation of not knowing anything first hand. Sure he was informed, but that didn’t make it any easier for him and he definitely wasn’t going to say he learned from Ike. It was information that didn’t need to be shared even if they both didn’t realize they were in the same situation. It wasn’t very surprising, given all the battles they were too busy fighting, but hearing the prideful archer admit something like that made him start to have a change of heart. He could tell Takumi wanted this, but he wasn’t sure today was the best time to do everything at the moment.

“Alright, just follow along with me. Let me know when it’s too much.” He waited for any sign of confirmation before starting up once more. Leo trailed his hands upward, exploring the new parts of Takumi exposed to him. The touch was light, purpose to get him use to the feeling he had an idea it was new as well. He wasn’t going to do more until Takumi was comfortable touching him too, but it was left unsaid for him to figure out on his own. It took his fingers trailing over his nipples to finally get the archer to lay his palms over his shoulders. He caught a glance of his face as he leaned forward, noting amber eyes were closed, cheeks tinted red, and breath was starting to come out in pants; it was enough to see he was doing alright for now and to start pressing kisses along his neck. The kisses soon turn into nips the more Leo got into it, and with a nip to the junction of his neck and a pinch to nipples starting to perk he was rewarded with the first actual moan from the archer. He tried to cover his mouth to prevent any other noises from escaping, but Leo was quick to stop the effort by leaving the bruise he left on his neck to press a deep kiss to his lips.

The hand that was going to cover his mouth moved to cup the back of Leo’s head, fingers threading into his blond hair. A kiss was a lot more optimal than having him be too embarrassed by his own noises. The kiss lingered as it was deepened, Takumi becoming greedy and wanting more and Leo happily complying. His hands continued to wander with the other’s still resting on his shoulder and head- maybe someday he would be able to explore some more, but for now they were taking this milestone in baby steps. Even with the lack of touch, Leo was still feeling the affect of the deep kiss and soft noises coming from the archer, and when Takumi started moving his hips he felt it was time to move on. The dark mage trailed his hand down, slipping a few fingers under the waistline of his pants, but once again he was stopped. He looked up at Takumi, gaze expectant even with a flush of his own to hear what was wrong.

“W-Wait…” He murmured, adjusting himself on his lap to almost pull himself halfway out of the seat to grab something from under his pillow. Whatever it was was timidly held out to Leo, but it took a moment for him to recognize it.

“Where did you get lube?”

“I’d rather not talk about it…”

A faint nod of his head, “We’ll talk about it afterwards.” Much to Takumi’s dismay it was left at that with little argument as the lube was set to the side for now. With both hands freed he brought them once more to the waistline, one hand dipping down below the hem again as the other came up to play with a nipple. The bud was tweaked between his index finger and thumb as he found the confidence to cup his boyfriend full on. It was a different feeling, touching his lover’s half hard erection, but hearing the high gasp that came from the archer who tossed his head back made it all worth it. He pulled his hand away for a moment to lower his pants out the way, encouraging Takumi to wiggle his hips to help. When he did he was rewarded with kisses trailing down to start leaving nips on his collar bone. Leo gave a soft groan of his own once he caught sight of his erection; hearing Takumi’s sharp inhale of being exposed made it all the better. He needed to pull away from a moment, but thankfully he wasn’t questioned as he felt himself being watched as he poured some of the lube on his palm. It was another weird feeling, one he somehow didn’t expect, but his needy lover in his lap was more important than playing with lube. He started to move forward again, but stopped himself in reminder to warm up the lube by spreading it between his fingers. Satisfied, he reached out to wrap his fingers around the archer’s cock.

Takumi tried, but he couldn’t keep his noises to himself. His moans came out in soft pants even though the hand around him hasn’t even started moving yet. Being touched by someone else was entirely different than by himself, making the feeling heighten in his bones. He couldn’t find the voice to even get him to start moving, but at least it wasn’t needed as Leo slowly started to move. Brown eyes were fixated on the archer's face, entranced by the expression made as he was being touched. His eyes were closed and his brows were merged together with a blush crossing red over the bridge of his nose. If he was feeling this great by his hand job, he couldn’t wait to see what he would be like once they went all the way. Now wasn’t the time. Finally Takumi found use of his hands and brought them down to Leo’s pants, tugging at them to try and return the favor. He wasn’t stopped, and even though he felt even more embarrassed touching Leo’s dick, he wanted to pleasure him too.

Leo bit the corner of his lips at the first press, breath sharpening a moment as the raw touch since Takumi seemed to overlook something. That was fine, he could fix that. Dropping his hand from his nipple, he wrapped his arm around his waist to pulling him closer; adjusting his other hand to be able to rub both of their erections together. The sensation caused Takumi to find his voice even more with pants being in between the few soft groans from Leo. The Hoshidan couldn’t say much, just gasp for air as he tried to hold on close to him, but the dark mage could tell he was close to climaxing. He couldn’t think about how quick it could seem to be, they had no stamina in this aspect at all; besides he was close himself simply watching his "o face."

A few more pumps of his hand caused Takumi’s hips to stutter as he tossed his head back, coming with a gasp of Leo’s name as he arched his chest into his lovers. Watching him lose himself was enough was Leo to follow soon after, hiding his face into his shoulder and biting a new mark into his skin. Endurance was something they would need to work on in the future. He pulled back after a moment, needing more room to suck in gasps of air. After catching his breath a bit more and feeling a little sticky with both his and Takumi’s cum on him, he pulled back to see how the archer was doing. He wasn’t given a chance to ask as he was pulled into a soft kiss. It was unexpected after what they’ve just done, but he wasn’t going to deny him what he wanted. With the kiss ending, the both pulled back to look at each other.

“How do you feel?”

“Sticky, but… wow.”

Leo couldn’t help but feel a little prideful at that response, the feeling showing well in the dashing smile he gave his lover. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” He said as he pressed a kiss to his head. He really was, even though part of him had a bad feeling all his diagrams and notes from Ike were for nothing. He did say everyone had different first time experiences.

“I’m not disappointed,” Takumi quickly clarified before saying what he was originally on his mind, “but i thought we were going to do everything.” He was glad they didn’t thought, this was a great first step in the start of their sexual relationship. It was as slow as everything was when they first started dating, but that was the pace they were used to.

“I thought about it,” Leo would admit that much, “but I felt it would be best for you to take it one thing at a time. We should have the actual date we planned before we do something like that, building up the mood would be-”

“Don’t touch me!”

It was a habit to cup his cheek at serious talks like this, but he’s forgotten that his hand was covered in white and Takumi would not appreciate that being rubbed over his cheek. Leo couldn’t help but chuckle at his obliviousness, it was so unlike him, but he was probably too focused explaining his idea for a perfect date.

“Sorry. Let’s clean up and we can try again thinking up the perfect date to do that, deal?”

“Deal.”

Takumi couldn’t ask for a better plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who enjoyed this story! Especially those who read and loved it before all my edits >.< I was too ready to get this out and over looked some pretty important things that could of been done better.
> 
> While I do want to write a story about their date, it will most likely come later as a stand alone sort of fic, but there is another story that I want to get out first so i don't obsess trying to make "Try Once More" 'perfect'
> 
> Thank you everyone again! 
> 
> <3 Nomad


End file.
